Märchen aus Mittelerde
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Die guten, alten Gutenachtgeschichten aus eurer Kindheit, jetzt endlich mit euren liebsten Charakteren aus Herr der Ringe! Darauf habt ihr doch schon alle gewartet, oder? [Kapitel 9: Hans im Glück]
1. Dornröschen

Erklärung: Langeweile – Verstand + 5 stündige Jagd nach einer Herr der Ringe DVD x Tripple Feature = diese Fiction!  
  
Disclaimer: Ich bin nur eine arme Irre, die nichts besitzt außer ihren verkorksten Verstand und eine Tastatur. *tipp tipp*  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Dornröschen ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Diestelkrauthörnchen ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Vor langer, langer Zeit im entfernten Königreich Gondor lebte einst ein holder Jüngling, der den Namen Boromir trug. Er war mit Anmut, Schönheit, Klugheit und einem enormen Horn gesegnet. Versteht mich wie ihr wollt, jedenfalls pflegte er dieses jeden Morgen zu spielen, was den Einwohnern Gondors große Freude bereitete.  
  
„VERDAMMT, DENETHOR!! SAG DEM BLÖDEN BENGEL, DASS ER ENDLICH DIE KLAPPE HALTEN UND INS BETT GEHEN SOLL!!!"  
  
Für wahr, Boromir wurde von seinem Volk geliebt.  
  
Doch trug es sich eines Tages zu, dass sein Vater an ihn herantrat und sprach: „Hast du meine Zahnbürste gesehen?"  
  
Nein, nein – das andere!!  
  
Er sprach also: „ Sohn, wir müssen reden. Es gibt da etwas über den Klapperstorch, das du noch nicht weißt."  
  
NEIEN!!! Kann sich denn hier niemand an den Text halten??  
  
„Boromir, ich bin stolz auf dich. Du spielst das Familienhorn auf wunderbare Weise."  
  
Na also. Geht doch.  
  
„Wie wäre es also, wenn du heute in einer Woche ein Konzert für ganz Mittelerde geben würdest?", Boromirs Augen leuchteten auf. Schon immer hatte er davon geträumt. Voller Freude und Tatendrang sagte er seinem Vater zu und übte von dahin Tag und Nacht, um bei seinem großen Auftritt perfekt zu klingen.  
  
„SCHEIß HORN, ICH ZIEH AUS! DAS IST JA ZUM MÄUSE MELKEN!!!"  
  
Doch nicht alle Bürger Gondors waren so erfreut. Faramir – obwohl er im gleichen Palast wie Boromir wohnte und noch dazu sein Bruder war – hatte keine Einladung bekommen. Der Grund dafür lag in der Kindheit der beiden.  
  
Faramir wurde erst fünf Jahre nach Boromir geboren und hatte schon immer ein sonderbares Interesse für Violinen und Quantenphysik, was ihn davon abhielt, Besitzer des Familienhornes zu werden. Seit dem Tag, an dem Boromir jenes heilige Horn erhalten hatte, war Faramir so etwas wie ein Parasit im eigenen Hause. Nie konnte er es seinem Vater oder irgendwem sonst Recht machen. Immer wurde er nur ‚der Junge ohne Horn' genannt.  
  
Deshalb hatte Denethor ihm die Teilname an Boromirs großen Konzert verwehrt, aus Angst Rache und Wut könnten über ihn kommen und so den Auftritt seines Bruders zunichte machen.  
  
Wütend war Faramir tatsächlich und die Rache folgte noch am selben Abend. Mit ein paar Kräutern, Tränken und dem Buch ‚100 Wege meine verdammte Familie zu verfluchen' plante Faramir etwas das so furchtbar und grauenvoll war, dass ein normaler Sterblicher nicht davon zu reden wagte.  
  
Doch irgendwann musste man wohl davon reden, da diese furchtbare Tat ja nicht im Stillen bleiben sollte.  
  
Jedenfalls ereilte Boromir am Morgen darauf sein furchtbares Schicksal. Hatte ich das Wort ‚furchtbar' schon erwähnt? Wie auch immer, als Boromir gerade nichtsahnend sein Horn von seinem edlen Buchenregal nehmen wollte, um es noch einmal vor seinem großen Auftritt zu polieren, kippte das Regal zur Seite, sodass das Horn mit seiner ganzen furchtbaren Wucht vom selbigen auf Boromirs Kopf fiel.  
  
Nichts als eine kleine Beule wäre zu erwarten gewesen, doch als Denethor – durch ein Geräusch aufgeschreckt – in das Zimmer seines älteren Sohnes geeilt kam, erwartete ihn dort ein grauenvoller . . . will sagen furchtbarer Anblick.  
  
Boromir lag scheinbar leblos auf dem Boden, begleitet vom fiesen Grinsen seines Bruders, der direkt neben ihm stand. „Tja Vater, da hat deinen Liebling wohl der Fluch des Familienhornes ereilt."„Was hast du getan, du Monster??", fragte Denethor entsetzt. „Nun", erläuterte Faramir kühlt, „Ich habe ihn – wie erwähnt – verflucht. Mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, die ihm für 100 Jahre das Bewusstsein rauben wird. Und selbst dann bräuchte es schon so was wie eine heldenhafte Märchenfigur um ihn wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Aber wo findet man die schon heutzutage? MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Mit diesem markerschütternden – und furchtbarem – Lacher verschwand Faramir in einer Rauchwolke und ließ Denethor samt verfluchtem Sohn alleine zurück.  
  
Die Kunde von Boromirs furchtbarem Schicksal verbreitete sich genauso schnell, wie das Entsetzen darüber.  
  
„PARTY!! OLÊÊÊ!!! ENDLICH RUHE VOR DEM DÄMLICHEN HORN!!!"  
  
Doch so sehr Gondor auch trauerte, niemand vermochte dem verfluchten Jüngling zu helfen. So ließ Denethor seinem Sohn schließlich einen hohen Turm bauen, in dem er ihn zu Grabe trug. Na ja . . . oder vorläufig auch nur ins Bett.  
  
Die Jahre vergingen und wie das Unkraut um den Turm herum wucherte, so verstarb Denethor und die Geschichte um seinen schlafenden Sohn wurde zu einem Märchen, das man kleinen Kindern erzählte.  
  
Sicher hätte Boromirs Existenz leicht nachgewiesen werden können, wenn man nur in den Turm eingedrungen wäre, in dem er sich befand. Jedoch hatten durch einen weiteren Fluch, der im ersten Fluch inbegriffen war 99 % der Bevölkerung Gondors eine Allergie gegen die Pflanzen, die sich um Boromirs Turm schlangen.  
  
Jahr um Jahr strich dahin, Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter vergingen, ohne eine Veränderung zu bringen. Und das Leben ohne den königlichen Hornbläser wurde von Jahr zu Jahr trostloser.  
  
„JUCHHU! ICH LIEBE DIESES LAND!!"  
  
Doch begab es sich in einem anderen Königreich, dem von Gondor sehr fern, dass ein anderer Jüngling, bei weitem nicht so royal wie Boromir, sich an einem Samstagabend furchtbar langweilte.  
  
„Ach Sam, was sollen wir nur tun?", fragte Frodo seinen treuen Gärtner. „Ich weiß es nicht, Frodo.", erwiderte Sam gleichermaßen gelangweilt.  
  
„Frodo!"  
  
„Hä?"  
  
„Frooooooooodoooooooooo!"  
  
„Wer ist da?"  
  
„Iiiiiiiich biiiiiin diiiieeee mysteriööööööse Stimmmmmmmme, diiiiiiiiieeeee Buchstaaaaaaaben in die Läääääääänge ziiiiiiiiiieeeeeeht, um mysteriöööööööööööööööser zu wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirken!"  
  
Damit hatte der junge Hobbit nicht gerechnet. Eine mysteriöse Stimme? In seinem Haus? Zu dieser Uhrzeit?  
  
„Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich verspreeeeee-"  
  
„Lass das Betonen, ich nehm dir die Mysteriosität ab."  
  
„Wuuuuuuunderbaaaaa, - äh, gut. Ich kam um dir zu erzählen von einer bildschönen Maid, die gefangen ist in einem Turm voller Allergieerreger, die die Leute ihres Volkes nicht bezwingen können!"  
  
„Erzählen? Ne danke, ich guck lieber Pay-TV."  
  
„So höre doch Frodo, höre doch! Du musst sie erretten!"  
  
„Was? Warum ich?"  
  
„Weil ich keine Lust hatte, jemand anderen zu suchen. Und du wohnst gleich nebenan, also-"  
  
„Okay, okay. Was muss ich tun?"  
  
„Besorge dir schnieke Anziehsachen und reite nach Gondor! Dort wird dir irgendwann ein hoher Turm ins Auge stechen, der mit einem Schild gekennzeichnet ist. Holde Maid in Not wird darauf stehen. Erklimme den Turm und errette sie!"  
  
„Aber we-"  
  
Mit diesen Worten war die mysteriöse Stimme ins Nichts verschwunden. Nun, nicht ins Nichts, sondern wahrscheinlich ins Nachbarhaus, wo sie – ihren eigenen Angaben zufolge – wohnte.  
  
Wie auch immer, Frodo hatte nichts besseres zu tun und so tat er genau das, was die Stimme ihm vorgeschlagen hatte.  
  
Vor dem Turm angekommen stieg die Verwunderung in seinen Augen. ‚Holder Jüngling in Nöten' war auf dem Schild geschrieben. Doch war das nicht, was die Stimme ihm prophezeit hatte. „Muss wohl ein Tippfehler sein", dachte Frodo und kletterte mutig den Turm hinauf.  
  
Auf halben Wege wurde ein Geräusch lauter, das er als Schnarchen zu erkennen glaubte. „Muss wohl mit einer ziemlichen Bronchitis verflucht sein, diese Jungfrau", dachte Frodo und kletterte weiter, bis er endlich an einem Fenster angekommen war, durch das er sich Zutritt in das Innere des Turmes verschaffte.  
  
Im einzigen Zimmer des Turmes angekommen fiel sein Blick sofort auf das Bett, das sich darin befand. Doch die Person die in selbigem lag, war nicht besonders hold und noch viel weniger eine Maid. Es war Boromir, Prinz von Gondor.  
  
„Au weia!", dachte Frodo, als er seine Lage erkannte. Er war offensichtlich auf eine dieser blöden Aprilstimmen hereingefallen, die ihren Opfern immer nur die halbe Wahrheit einer Geschichte auftischten, um sie so auf eine sinnlose Reise zu locken.  
  
„April! April!", schallte es durch den Raum.  
  
„Du schon wieder!!!", rief Frodo wütend, als er eben jene Stimme widererkannte. „Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht???"  
  
„ Na was? Willst du dem Kerl nicht helfen?"  
  
„Dem Kerl. KERL! Da ist der springende Punkt!!"  
  
„Ach wählerisch sind wir auch noch, hmmm??"  
  
Frodo kochte. Er hätte die Stimme am liebsten erwürgt, doch das war technisch gesehen leider nicht möglich.  
  
„Was ist schon so schlimm daran einem gleichgeschlechtlichen Mitmenschen zu helfen?? Und hey, der Typ ist inzwischen König – wer weiß, was da nicht alles an Kohle für dich rausspringt!"  
  
Frodo dachte kurz nach. In der Tat konnte es nicht schaden, wenn der König von Gondor ihm einen Gefallen schulden würde. Und außerdem – jetzt wo er schon mal hier oben war, konnte er auch genauso gut etwas nützliches tun. Immerhin ging es nur darum, einen verfluchten Mann zu retten.  
  
„Also gut!", sprach Frodo voller Tatendrang und wollte schon Boromirs Schultern ergreifen und ihn wachrütteln, als die Stimme rief: „Halt!!"  
  
„Was noch?"  
  
„So einfach geht das nicht! Einen Verfluchten kann man nicht auf normale Art aufwecken! Ich muss jetzt gehen, doch sieh unter seinen Polster – das wird dir weiterhelfen!"  
  
Damit verschwand die Stimme erneut und Frodo warf schulterzuckend einen Blick unter Boromirs Kopfkissen. Dort befand sich auch tatsächlich eine Schriftrolle, deren Worte Frodo gespannt las;  
  
Gebrauchsanweisung: Das Erwecken einer Jungfrau in Fünf einfachen Schritten  
  
Schritt Eins: Entfernen Sie 1/3 der Decke, die Ihre Jungfrau verdeckt. Das schafft eine bessere Ausgangsatmosphäre.  
  
Schritt Zwei: Bringen Sie die Jungfrau Ihrer Wahl in eine senkrechte Position und stützen Sie diese mit Polstern oder sonstigem ab.  
  
Schritt Drei: Platzieren Sie Ihr Gesicht parallel über dem der Jungfrau, um optimale Bedingungen für Schritt Vier zu schaffen.  
  
Schritt Vier: Stellen Sie Kontakt zwischen den Lippen der Jungfrau und Ihren eigenen her. Je intensiver dieser verläuft, desto lebendiger wird das Farbresultat sein.  
  
Schritt Fünf: Sollte es sich bei der Dame Ihrer Wahl nicht um eine Jungfrau handeln, wiederholen Sie Schritt Vier ein bis zwei Mal.  
  
Frodos Atem stockte. Nein, das war garantiert nicht das, war er sich unter einer lustigen Samstagabendbeschäftigung vorstellte. Doch zurück konnte er nun nicht mehr. Oder etwa doch? Es wäre feige. Aber wesentlich besser. Frodo seufzte. Nein, das kleine Häufchen Ehre in ihm ließ ihn nicht zurückweichen.  
  
Er war schon bei Schritt Drei angelangt, als ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel. Auf dem Bett neben der ‚holden Maid' lag ein Horn aus Elfenbein. Sie . . . ähm, er hatte es mit einer Hand fest umschlossen. Nun, so fest ein hundertjähriger Halbtoter ein Horn eben umschließen konnte.  
  
Ein Gedanke ergriff von Frodo Besitz und so ergriff auch er etwas. Nämlich selbiges Horn.  
  
Er holte tief Luft und blies kräftig hinein. Augenblicklich war die Luft erfüllt vom donnernden Klang des Blasinstrumentes. Der Turm begann zu zittern, Vögel flogen unruhig am Fenster vorbei und noch etwas hatte sich geändert.  
  
„Aua!! Meine Ohren!! Was soll das, hast du sie noch alle??", fuhr Boromir den Eindringling an. „Was soll das überhaupt, wer wagt es mein heiliges Familienerbhorn zu blasen??"  
  
Noch ehe Frodo sich verteidigen konnte war der Raum plötzlich von einer gleißenden Lichtwolke erfüllt, die sowohl ihn als auch Boromir blendete.  
  
„Mist, Mist, verdammter Mist!"  
  
„Faramir!!"  
  
„Ja, richtig. Ich bin es. DU!!!", schrie er und richtete seine blutroten Augen auf Frodo. „DU hast meinen Plan zerstört!! Rotten sollte er, rotten für immer!! Doch du hast es gewagt das Horn zu benützen und ihn somit befreit. VERFLUCHT SEIST DU, JUNGE!! VERFLUCHT SEIST DU BOROMIR!! UND VERFLUCHT SEI DIESES VERFLUCHTE HORN!!!"  
  
Die Rage, in die Faramir sich selbst versetzt hatte ließ ihn nicht bemerken, dass seine Augen immer mehr erröteten und auch seine Nase zu triefen begann. Denn unglücklicherweise hatte er vergessen, dass noch ein zweiter Fluch auf diesem Turm lastete.  
  
Frodo war nicht aus Gondor und Boromir gehörte zu den glücklichen 0.1%, die der Fluch verschont hatte. Faramir jedoch wurde von einer schweren Diestelkrautallergie befallen und verstarb noch in selbiger Minute an Luftmangel und Krämpfen.  
  
Nun bedurfte es Boromir keiner weiteren Erklärung mehr. Er erkannte Frodo als den Helden, der er war, ließ sich von ihm den Turm hinabtragen, da er einerseits an Muskelschwund litt, andererseits einfach stinkfaul war.  
  
Später wurden überall im Land große Feste zu Ehren Boromirs gefeiert. Er nahm seinen Platz als rechtmäßiger Thronfolger Gondors ein und belohnte Frodo mit einem lebenslangen Vorrat an Vollkornbrot.  
  
Boromir heiratete bald darauf den Körper, der der mysteriösen Stimme angehörte und auch Frodo fand in seiner Heimat ein passables Weib.  
  
So lebten sie alle glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende, da nun endlich wieder das Horn von Gondor durch das Land hallte.  
  
„NICHT SCHON WIEDER DAS BESCHISSENE HORN!!! ILSE, WIR WANDERN AUS!!!"  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Was das nicht eine wunderschöne und FURCHTBARE Geschichte? Nein, na das dachte ich mir schon. Aber egal, ich schreibe ja um mich selbst zu unterhalten. ^_^  
  
In diesem Sinne: Frohes Fest und möge das Horn von Gondor euch immer begleiten! 


	2. Rapunzel

Erklärung: Positive Resonanz auf letztes Kapitel + zunehmender Irrsinn = Kapitel 2 Disclaimer: Meinen Wahnsinn halte ich noch immer fest in meinem Besitz, jedoch sind die Herr der Ringe Rechte fernab meiner Reichweite.  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Rapunzel ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
In einem friedlichen Wäldchen lebten einst zwei Elben, die sich mehr als alles andere ein Kind wünschten. Doch vergingen Ewigkeiten und nichts geschah.  
  
So kam es eines Zeitalters, dass ein Zwerg sich in ihre Wälder verirrte, sich dort niederließ und einen Garten anlegte.  
  
Die Elbenfrau, die täglich mehrere Stunden aus dem Fenster starrte war nicht gerade erfreut über die Anwesenheit jenes Gesellen. Sie sah in Zwergen Kreaturen mit üblen Auras, die die Chance auf ein Kind noch weiter verringern würden. Zweifelsohne würde er in spätestens zwei Jahrhunderten tot sein, jedoch wuchs ihr Verlangen nach einem Kind, sodass sie nicht mehr so lange warten wollte.  
  
Eines Tages, als die Elbenfrau wieder einmal durch das Fenster sah, bemerkte sie, dass der Zwerg ein sehr seltsames Kraut erntete, welches sie in dieser Form und Farbe noch nie gesehen hatte. Voller Neugier überwand sie ihr Ekel und fragte: "He, Zwerg! Sag an, was erntest du da für ein sonderbares Gewächs?" "Einen feuchten Dreck geht dich das an, garstiges Elbenweib!", wetterte er und verschwand in seinem Haus.  
  
Von großer Wut aber noch größerer Neugier getrieben bat die Elbin ihren Mann noch am selben Tag, er möge ihr doch etwas von dem Kraut aus dem Garten des Zwerges stehlen.  
  
"Ooooh nein, vergiss es!!"  
  
"MACH DICH AUF DIE SOCKEN ABER FLOTT SONST KANNST DU WAS ERLEBEN!!!!"  
  
Da er seine Gattin über alles liebte, erfüllte er ihr diesen Wunsch natürlich sofort. Er stahl das Kraut und braute sich und seiner Frau einen Tee daraus.  
  
Es schmeckte vorzüglich und als sich keine Anzeichen einer Vergiftung bemerkbar machten und die Elben noch immer genauso viele Farben sagen wie früher, war die Freude groß.  
  
Von da an beschlossen die beiden, täglich etwas von dem Kraut des Zwerges zu stehlen. Dieser bemerkte scheinbar nichts von dem, was sich jeden Abend in seinem Garten abspielte.  
  
Nach neun Monaten jedoch machte sich etwas anderes bemerkbar. Und zwar das Kind, welches die Elbenmaid in eben jenem Monat gebar.  
  
Kaum hatte der kleine Elbenjunge seinen ersten Schrei getan, erschien im Zimmer der glücklichen Eltern ein wesentlich weniger glücklicher Zwerg.  
  
"IHR WART DAS ALSO!!! IHR HABT MEIN POTENZKRAUT GESTOHLEN!!!", schrie er in die Gesichter der verschreckten Elben. "Na wartet, dafür werdet ihr bezahlen!! Ich nehme euch jetzt, was ihr mir einst gestohlen habt!!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten packt er das Elbenkind und verschwand in seinem Haus.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde rannte der Elbenmann ihm nach und klopfte an seiner Türe. "Edler Zwerg, gebt uns unseren Sohn zurück!!", flehte er. Doch es war vergebens.  
  
"Ich werde ihn behalten, als Entschädigung. Er wird bei mir aufwachsen und für mich arbeiten. Vor euren Augen werde ich ihn schuften lassen und zur Strafe wird er den Namen jenes verfluchten Krautes tragen - Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", lachte der Zwerg und schlug die Türe vor der Nase des Elben zu.  
  
Die Trauer und Verzweiflung der Elben war groß. Fünf Jahre lang mussten sie machtlos mit ansehen, wie der Zwerg den kleinen Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel schuften ließ, obgleich er doch nicht einmal groß genug war um eigenständig eine Türe zu öffnen.  
  
Im sechsten Jahr hielt es die Elbin nicht mehr aus, entsagte ihrer Unsterblichkeit und starb vor Trauer. Der Elbenmann jedoch hatte nun nichts mehr zu verlieren. In der darauffolgenden Nacht schlich er in das Haus des Zwerges und entführte seinen Sohn. Er brachte ihn aus den Wäldern, weit fort vom bösen Zwerg.  
  
Viele Tagesmärsche später machte er in einem Königreich namens Gondor halt. Dort erspähte er einen Turm mit der Aufschrift "Ruhestätte des verfluchten Prinzen Boromir - wegen Entfluchung außer Betrieb"  
  
Dieser Ort schien ihm ein perfektes Versteck für seinen Sohn, da der Turm nur ein Fenster und sonst keinen Aufgang besaß. Graziös kletterte der Elbe die Ranken des Turmes hinauf und legte seinen kleinen Sohn in das Turmzimmer. Zurück ließ er Pfeile, einen Bogen und einen Zettel auf dem geschrieben stand:  
  
Mein geliebter Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel,  
  
Ich muss dich hier zurücklassen, jedoch gibt es keinen anderen Weg. Du wirst nicht dein Leben lang für den Zwerg schuften, das lasse ich nicht zu. Warte nur hier, bis dein Vater zurückkehrt und dir Kunde vom Tod des Zwerges bringt. Dann wirst du befreit und kannst ein Leben in Frieden leben, wie du es verdient hättest. Egal wo ich bin, meine Liebe ist mit dir,  
  
dein Vater  
  
Dann brannte er die Pflanzen, die sich um den Turm ragten nieder und ließ somit keine Möglichkeit in oder aus dem Turm zu gelangen übrig. Als er das getan hatte, machte er sich schweren Herzens auf den Heimweg.  
  
Während sein Vater im Wald trauerte und der Zwerg fanatisch nach ihm suchte, wuchs der junge Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel zu einem wunderschönen Jüngling heran. Überhaupt war er die Schönheit in Person. Das schönste an ihm waren jedoch seine langen, güldenen Haare, die sich über den ganzen Zimmerboden erstreckten.  
  
Doch auch diese konnten ihn nicht aus seiner Gefangenschaft und Einsamkeit befreien.  
  
Nun, wie es aber in Märchen so oft der Fall war, kam irgendwann ein holder Prinz dahergeritten, der sich gerade auf dem Weg zu einem Meeting mit König Boromir befand.  
  
Und als er da so in unmittelbarer Nähe des Turmes umherritt, traf ihn plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel ein Pfeil.  
  
"AUA!!!!", schrie er, als das Geschoss seine Schulter durchbohrte.  
  
"Verzeiht!", rief der inzwischen zwanzigjährige Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel mit einer glockenhellen Stimme. "Ich war gerade dabei meine morgendlichen Schießübungen auszuführen und hielt Euch für einen vorbeiziehenden Olifanten!"  
  
Jeden anderen hätte der Prinz augenblicklich geköpft, aber diesen Elben verschonte er gerne. Gerne war vielleicht übertrieben, da er erstens keinen schnellen Weg auf den Turm sah und zweitens jenen Elben für eine Elbin hielt.  
  
"Sag holdes Weib, was treibt dich in diesen Turm?", rief der Prinz, dessen Name übrigens Aragorn war, zu 'ihr' hinauf.  
  
'Ich spiele hier oben Golf', wollte Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel schon hinunterkeifen. Doch dann witterte er gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Chance. 'Wenn der Typ mich für eine holde Maid hält, so schaffe ich es vielleicht, ihn zu meiner Errettung zu nötigen.', dachte der junge Elb erfreut.  
  
So legte er seine höchste und süßeste Stimme auf und rief: "Ich wurde hier eingesperrt und warte darauf, dass ein holder Prinz mich errettet!"  
  
'Eine Maid in Nöten? Und noch dazu eine dieser heißen Elbenbräute?', dachte Aragorn und erinnerte sich dabei an ein altes Prinzengesetz: Wer's rettet, der darf's heiraten.  
  
Darin sah er eine Chance, sein leidiges Singledasein zu beenden. 'Endlich jemand, der mir Essen kocht und meine Wäsche bügelt!', dachte Aragorn vergnügt und legte seinen besten Prinzenton an: "Oh holde Maid, ich werde Euch befreien!!"  
  
'Hehe . . . . klappt ja prima.', dachte Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel.  
  
"Hab tausend Dank, oh edler Prinz!!", rief er hinunter - immer darauf bedacht sein Gesicht mit seinen Haaren zu bedecken, um sein Geschlecht nicht zu früh zu offenbaren.  
  
'Hehe . . . . klappt ja prima.', dachte Aragorn.  
  
Doch so prima das alles auch war, tat sich nun ein nicht zu vernachlässigendes Problem auf. Wie sollte Aragorn Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel befreien??  
  
Ein kleiner Smalltalk würde wohl Zeit zum Nachdenken schaffen. "Wie heißt Ihr?", fragte Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel.  
  
"Nun, ich habe viele Namen, doch so viel Zeit haben wir trotz Eures ewigen Lebens nicht. Also nennt mich Aragorn!", rief er der 'Maid' zu. "Und wie ist Euer Name, geliebtes Wesen?"  
  
"Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel!", antwortete selbiger.  
  
"Verzeihung??", fragte Aragorn ungläubig.  
  
"Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel, so ist mein Name!", rief dieser abermals.  
  
'Kaum ein Name für so ein wunderschönes Geschöpf. Und schon gar kein Name für meine zukünftige Braut', dachte Aragorn. 'Doch halt. Eine Elbin. Ist das elbische Wort für Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel nicht . . . '  
  
"Legolas!!"  
  
"Wie bitte??", fragte Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel verblüfft.  
  
"Das ist Euer Name in der Sprache Eures Volkes. Wisst Ihr das nicht?"  
  
Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel wusste es nicht. Doch gefiel es ihm und würde ihm noch dazu ermöglichen, Verträge aller Art schneller und mit geringerem Tintenverbrauch zu unterschreiben.  
  
"Er klingt schön, dieser Name!!", rief Legolas - formally known as Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel - zu seinem Prinzen. Diesem war inzwischen etwas eingefallen.  
  
"Hört zu, edle Legolas!", rief er hinauf. "Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie lieblich und länglich sich Euer Haar im Turme windet. Lasset es herunter und ich werde zu Euch hinaufklettern!"  
  
'Diesen Flegel mein wunderbares Haar betatschen lassen? Und dann noch Spliss und Wurzelschwund kriegen, so fett wie der ist? Niemals!!', dachte Legolas. "NIEMALS!!", rief er die Turmmauer hinab.  
  
"Aber . . . . . aber . . . . . nur so kann ich Euch erretten!"  
  
'Mist . . . da geht sie dahin meine geile Elbenbraut.', dachte Aragorn sauer.  
  
'Mist . . . da geht sie dahin meine einfache Befreiung', dachte Legolas enttäuscht.  
  
"Habt Ihr Euch wenigstens die Hände gewaschen?", fragte Legolas besorgt.  
  
Aragorn dachte zurück. Gestern . . . . vorgestern . . . . oh ja, letzte Woche war er doch an einem kleinen Bach vorbeigekommen. "Das habe ich!!", rief er erfreut.  
  
Legolas seufzte und sammelte seine Haarsträhnen vom Boden auf. Mit einem entgeisterten: "Klettert hinauf!", warf er einen Ballen blonder Locken zum Fenster hinaus.  
  
Aragorn ergriff die Haarpracht und setzte zum Aufstieg an. Mehrere Male, da er an den seidigen Locken immer wieder abrutschte. 'Verflucht sei der, der die Pflegespühlung erfunden hat!', dachte er, als er erschöpft im Zimmer seiner 'Braut' ankam.  
  
Diese stand nun mit dem Gesicht zur Wand vor ihm. "Die Befreiung ist geglückt! Dreht Euch um holdes Weib und gebt Eurem Retter einen Belohnungskuss!"  
  
Legolas zuckte zusammen. Wie schwer die Verletzungen wohl sein würden, wenn er nun aus dem Fenster springe?  
  
"So dreht Euch doch um!", drängte Aragorn und packte Legolas an den Schultern. Mit einem Ruck riss er den Elben zu sich und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Dieser kämpfte sich mit einem gekonnten Fußtritt frei.  
  
"IGITT!!!", schrie Legolas nun schon wesentlich unweiblicher und kaum noch lieblich.  
  
"Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott! Oh mein Gott!", murmelte Aragorn, als er spuckend zurückwich und dadurch fast aus dem Fenster gefallen wäre.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!", ertönte eine tiefe Stimme neben den beiden.  
  
"Ein Zwerg!!", riefen die zwei wie aus einem Munde, wobei ihnen übel wurde, als sie auch nur an das Wort Mund dachten.  
  
"Das ist der Zwerg, vor dem mich mein Vater immer gewarnt hat!"  
  
"Dann bist du es also, Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel. Lange habe ich nach dir gesucht.", er ergriff Legolas' Arm "Und nun ist es Zeit, dass du wieder mit mir mitkommst um in meinem Garten zu arbeiten!"  
  
"Mein Name ist nicht mehr Fortpflanzungshormonsprießwurzel, und deinen Garten kannst du dir an den Hut stecken!", knurrte Legolas und schüttelte sich frei. Doch der Zwerg ließ nicht locker. Legolas richtete seinen Blick hilfesuchend auf Aragorn. Dieser war jedoch noch immer damit beschäftigt, seinen Mund zu säubern.  
  
"Spuck, pfui, igitt! Eingesperrt in einem Turm mit einem Elb vom anderen Ufer. Spuck! Bäh!", nuschelte dieser wütend.  
  
Eingesperrt. Noch immer. Da fiel Legolas etwas ein. Er ergriff seinen Bogen und tackerte den nervigen Zwerg mit vier Pfeilschüssen an die Wand. Dann ergriff er das Barthaar des selbigen.  
  
'Es ist zwar nicht so glatt und geschmeidig wie meines, von den Läusen und dem Spliss mal abgesehen, aber . . .', Legolas umklammerte den roten Lausbuschen und schwang sich graziös aus dem Fenster. Obgleich noch etwas abgelenkt war Aragorn dennoch sofort zur Stelle und befreite sich mit einem mindestens genauso gekonnten Kletterakt aus dem Turm.  
  
"Freiheit!!", riefen beide zugleich und fielen sich freudig in die Arme. Natürlich nur für wenige Sekunden, nach denen sie sofort wieder hysterisch voneinander Abstand nahmen und ihre Kleidung abbürsteten.  
  
"Ähm . . ."  
  
"Tja . . . ."  
  
"LEBT WOHL!!", ertönte es von beiden Seiten und es wurde so schnell wie möglich das Weite gesucht.  
  
Danach kehrte Legolas mit neuem Lebensmut und vor allem einem neuen Namen in den Wald zu seinem Vater zurück und verbrachte dort noch einige wunderbare Leben.  
  
Aragorn setzte seinen Reise fort, kam jedoch eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu seinem Meeting, weshalb er zur Strafe zum Probehörer für des Königs neue Hornoper ernannt wurde.  
  
Und der Zwerg . . . .  
  
"HOLT MICH SOFORT HIER RUNTER!! MACHT MICH VON DER WAND AB!! NA WARTET IHR RATTEN!! WARTET ES NUR AB!! MIESER NOTGEILER PRINZ!! GRAUSIGER TUNTIGER ELB!! GRRRRRR!!!!"  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
@ hi1810: Juchhu! Ein treuer Groupie! ^__^ Mja, ich entwickle gerade eine üble Zelda Nebenerscheinung und muss mal auf diesem Gebiet ein bisschen Müll abladen ^^;  
  
@ Sky9: Wenn man vom Teufel sprich . . . nicht dich, ich meinte ‚mehr von der Sorte' – den hier ist mehr! MUAHAHAHAHA! ^^  
  
@ Megchen: Nach einem Besuch im Lager kann ich dir freudig eben – hoffentlich – von dir gelesenes Kapitel präsentieren. ^_^ Und freu dich nicht zu früh, denn mein Lager ist seeeeeeehr groß!  
  
@ Naru Taru: Genaaauuuu das dachte ich mir auch ^^ Danke für's Rev!  
  
@ Vicky23: Hab dein Rev leider zu spät gelesen. Hoffe, das hier kommt auch einigermaßen hin. Zu den anderen Märchen komm ich sicher auch noch ^_^  
  
Danke, dass ihr mich nicht gleich gelyncht habt! ^_^ Aber Gott sei Dank gibt es da draußen noch ein paar mehr Irre, wie mich. Und falls ihr irgendwelche Märchen, - oder/und Charakterwünsche habt, dann sagt mir Bescheid! In diesem Sinne: Horn ahoi! ^^ 


	3. Rotkäppchen

Erklärung: Viele Reviews + Viel Wahnsinn = Viel mehr Kapitel  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe = nicht meins  
  
Lacrima Draconis trotzdem proudly presents  
  
~ Rotkäppchen ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Blondie ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Es war einmal ein kleiner Elbenjunge, der von seiner Mutter über alles geliebt wurde. Als er zehn Jahre alt war, schenkte sie ihm sogar eine lange, blonde Perücke. Diese stand ihm so gut, dass er von nun an nur noch Goldlöckchen genannt wurde.  
  
Nein, Moment. Das war eine andere Geschichte. Er wurde fortan also nur mehr Legolas genannt, da das das elbische Wort für . . . . huch, jetzt hab ich mich im Wörterbuch verblättert!!  
  
Ahem . . . . will sagen; Dank dieser blonden Perücke nannte man ihn seit dem nur mehr . . . öh . . . Blondie.  
  
Jedenfalls geschah es eines Tages, dass Blondies Mutter an ihn herantrat und sprach: „Blondie, du musst mir einen großen Gefallen tun. Ich habe doch heute ein Meeting, aber der Postbote hat für Tante Galadriel ein Geschenk gebracht und das musst du ihr unbedingt bringen!"  
  
Damit gab die Elbin ihrem Sohn einen kleinen Ring an einer Kette und sprach: „Bring ihn Tante Galadriel! Sie sitzt mitten im Wald auf einem Baum und wartet darauf. Aber folge immer den Leuchtreklamen, sonst wirst du dich verlaufen. Und starr nicht schon wieder stundenlang jeden Baum an, dem du begegnest. Und tu den Ring nicht auf den Finger. Und bohr nicht in der Nase. Und rede nicht mit Fremden, schon gar nicht, wenn sie dir Süßigkeiten anbieten. Und sei nett zu Galadriel. Und putz dir die Füße ab, wenn du . . . BLONDIE???"  
  
Doch dieser war schon lange eingeschlafen.  
  
Knurrend weckte sie ihren Sohn mit einem dezenten Tritt in die Rippen auf und drückte ihm den Ring in die Hand. Dann schickte sie ihn fort und feierte zu Hause eine wilde Party.  
  
Da Blondie ein braver Junge war hielt er sich vorläufig noch an das, was ihm seine Mutter befohlen hatte. So folgte er den bunten Leuchtreklamen und geriet immer tiefer in den Wald hinein.  
  
Auf halben Wege jedoch wurde er von einer Gestalt überrascht, die ihn aus heiterem Himmel ansprang.  
  
„GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
„AH!!", quietschte Blondie und zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Tut mir Leid. Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.", sagte die Gestalt nun mit einer freundlichen Stimme.  
  
„Wer . . . wer bist du?"  
  
„Das weißt du nicht? Ich bin doch Sata- ääääh, Boromir, Sohn des Denethor", grinste selbiger.  
  
Zu seinem großen Nachteil wusste der naive Blondie nicht über die teuflische Tücke Bescheid, mit der Boromir oft durch die Wälder streifte um Leuchtreklamen zu manipulieren oder kleine Elben zu erschrecken.  
  
Boromir legte nun seinen Arm über Blondies Schulter und fragte: „Wie ist dein Name? Und was trägst du denn da Feines um den Hals?"  
  
„Ich bin Blondie und das ist der Ring um sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden. Ich soll ihn meiner Tante bringen."  
  
„Das ist aber reizend. Und wo wohnt deine Tante?"  
  
„Sie sitzt auf einem Baum, höchstens zehn Minuten von hier.", antwortete Blondie fröhlich. „Doch nun muss ich weiter, sonst bekommt sie den Ring nicht rechtzeitig."  
  
Boromirs Augen glänzten voller Gier. ‚Den Ring muss ich haben! Nur woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen? Aber andererseits . . .' Er überlegte. Schließlich sprach er: „Na kleiner Blondie, hast du denn gar nichts für die Natur übrig?"  
  
„Warum das denn?", fragte Blondie verwundert.  
  
„Du gehst so schnell durch den Wald, nimmst dir keine Zeit die Leuchtreklamen zu lesen und siehst nicht einmal die Bäume an!"  
  
Traurig senkte Blondie den Kopf. „Meine Mutter hat-"  
  
„Sieh nur! Die Birken! Die Buchen! Die Eichen! Die Eschen!"Und Boromir tänzelte fröhlich im Gestrüpp herum.  
  
Da konnte Blondie nicht mehr wiederstehen, holte seine Laubbaumenzyklopädie aus seiner Tasche. „Ach, wenn ich die Bäume ein bisschen anseh bleibt immer noch genug Zeit, um zu Galadriel zu gehen.", sagte er und setzte sich auf den Waldboden.  
  
Boromir ergriff seine Chance und machte sich grinsend aus dem Staub, in Richtung Elbentante.  
  
An Galadriels Baum angekommen rief er mit hoher Stimme hinauf: „Ich bin es, Blondie! Komm herunter Tante, komm herunter!"  
  
Diese seilte sich auch sogleich mit einer Ranke ab und landete neben Boromir auf dem Boden. Als sie ihn sah erschrak sie fürchterlich und fiel in Ohnmacht. Daraufhin streifte Boromir sich ihre Robe über, vergrub sie in der Erde und kletterte an ihrer Stelle auf den Baum.  
  
Als wenige Stunden später der echte Blondie am Baum angekommen war, rief er hinauf: „Ich bin es, Blondie! Komm herunter Tante, komm herunter!"  
  
Boromir sprang – beinahe komplett in die Elbenrobe gehüllt – vom Baum und lispelte mit hoher Stimme: „Hallo mein Lieber, hast du ein Geschenk für mich da?"  
  
Doch Blondie wurde stutzig. „Aber Tante Galadriel, warum bist du nur so groß?"  
  
„Damit ich die hohen Äste besser erreichen kann."  
  
„Aber Tante Galadriel, warum hast du plötzlich so dicke Oberarme?"  
  
„Damit ich mich besser an den Ästen festhalten kann."  
  
„Aber Tante Galadriel, warum hast du plötzlich so eine komische Stimme?"  
  
„Damit ich besser mit den Tieren reden kann."  
  
„Aber Tante Galadriel, warum rasierst du dir deinen Damenbart plötzlich nicht mehr?"  
  
„So, jetzt reicht's mir aber!!!", knurrte Boromir und stürzte sich auf Blondie.  
  
Dieser vermochte sich nicht zu wehren und wurde so neben seiner Tante in der Erde begraben.  
  
Zufrieden und mit einem Ring um seinen Hals kletterte Boromir erneut auf den Baum, um dort ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.  
  
Doch als er da so schlief kam ein Hobbit des Weges, der ihn schnarchen hörte. „Nanu", sagte dieser. „Dieses Schnarchen kenne ich doch!"  
  
Eilens hackte er den Baum nieder und fand in seiner Krone den schlafenden Boromir samt Ringkette vor.  
  
Im Gegensatz zu Blondie wusste der Hobbit sowohl über die Boshaftigkeit des Mannes als auch über den Wohnsitz von Galadriel Bescheid.  
  
‚Oh weh! Er muss Galadriel wohl in der Erde vergraben haben!', dachte der Hobbit und stürzte sich auf den Boden.  
  
Dort grub er mit seinen Händen Staub und Schmutz zur Seite, bis er auf eine blonde Perücke stieß. Kurz darauf kam ein keuchender und Erde spuckender Blondie zum Vorschein.  
  
Wenig später war auch Galadriel befreit. „Lass dir das eine Lehre sein!", sprach sie. „Das du mir nie wieder den Rat deiner Mutter missachtest!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten klaute sie Blondie sowohl den Ring als auch seine Laubbaumenzyklopädie und einen Laib Lembas. Dann rannte sie in den Wald und wart nie wieder gesehen.  
  
Blondie hingegen nahm sich Galadriels letzten Rat zu Herzen, gründete außerdem mit den Hobbit eine Baumbeobachtungsgesellschaft und lebte glücklich und zufrieden bis an sein . . . Lebensende? Na ja, das Lebensende des Hobbits meinetwegen.  
  
Und Boromir . . . . den hatten die beiden kopfüber an einen anderen Baum gebunden, wo er fortan von Passanten ausgelacht und verhöhnt wurde.  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Dramatisch! Extaktisch! Wundervoll! Einfach toll!  
  
Ääääh, ja. ^^;;  
  
Danke für die vielen Reviews und Märchenvorschläge. Jedoch mangelt's mir nicht an Märchen, sondern eher an Besetzungen. Wenn ihr also einen Besetzungswunsch habt, teilt mir den mit und ich schau, was ich machen kann. Aber ich möchte die Charaktere so gut es geht abwechseln, deshalb wird vieles wahrscheinlich nicht berücksichtigt werden. Trotzdem immer her mit den Ideen! ^_^  
  
Ach, ne Frage noch: Soll ich die Kapitel Titel original lassen, oder ihnen alternative Namen geben? Oder soll ich das beim Lacrima proudly presents schreiben? Also zum Beispiel statt ‚Rotkäppchen' eben ‚Blondie'?  
  
Nu aber zu meinen treuen Reviewers;  
  
@ Janina: Harr!!! Mja klar gibt's da noch mehr. So schnell verschone ich euch nich! ^^  
  
@ Jessy: *dir neues kapitel auf nem tablett servier* Tätääää!  
  
@ hi1810: eine der genialsten? ach hi, datt is doch quatsch. [stille] ICH BIN DIE (!!!) GENIALSTE WIE KANNST DU MEINE AUTORITÄT NUR SO UNTERGRABEN??? Äääh . . . in Frage stellen ^^ Hey, wie wäre es mit nem ‚Wie war doch gleich die Frage' goes Herr der Ringe? MUAHAHA! ^_^  
  
@ Viechle: Wie ich auf meine Ideen komme sieht man ja immer schon in der Erklärung. ^__^;;;; Da is schon mal Rotkäppchen und Cinderella (Aschenputtel, liebe getreuen Mitdeutschen!) muss sicher auch noch leiden. Muaha! ^^  
  
@ Megchen: Uff, so viele Elben. ^_^; Aber irgendwie werd ich datt sicher auch noch hinkriegen! *zuversichtlich bin* Daaaaaange für die Revs! *freudig wink*  
  
@ Naru Taru: Jaaaaaa! Leide !! Leide an meinen Übersetzungen ! GNIIHIHIHIHIHHIHI! *räusper* *auf kapitel zeig* Passt?? *dich mit wässrigen kinderaugen voller hoffnung anschau* 


	4. Der Froschkönig

Erklärung: 20 Minuten Zeit + kein Plan + doofe Idee = dieses kurze Kapitel  
  
Disclaimer: Ich wollte die Bücher ja eigentlich schon veröffentlichen, aber ich dachte mir dann, dass das ohnehin keinen interessiert und hab sie nem Freund geschenkt. Tja, das hat man nun davon.  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Der Froschkönig ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Der Spinnenelb ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Es war einmal ein böser König des Bösen, der den Namen Sauron trug. Dieser hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ganz Mittelerde unter sein Joch zu bringen. Schon einmal hätte er es fast geschafft. Doch eben nur fast. Als sein Versuch misslang, verwandelte er sich in ein gigantisches Auge aus Feuer.  
  
So vegetierte er viele Jahre dahin, bis er eines Tages durch eine Stellenanzeige in der Lokalzeitung zu etwas kam, wovon er schon sein Leben lang geträumt hatte. Nämlich zu einer rechten Hand.  
  
Die Rede ist nicht von seinem Körperteil, welches er leider immer noch nicht besaß, sondern von einem bösen Gehilfen.  
  
Dessen Name war Saruman, seines Zeichens Magier.  
  
Saruman hatte Kleider, weiß wie Schnee und sein Haar floss mit dem Strom der Luft, als wäre es der Wind selbst. Seine Augen waren so tief wie das Verließ, in das er seine Widersacher zu werfen pflegte und seine Lippen sprachen Verfluchungen aus, als wären sie Balladen.  
  
Was sonst noch über ihn zu sagen blieb, war die Liebe für ein ganz spezielles Objekt. Es handelte sich um seinen Palantir. Diesen hatte er von Sauron geschenkt bekommen, und verehrte ihn wie sonst nichts auf der Welt. Nun, abgesehen von Mordanschlägen und Müsli, aber das wäre eine andere Geschichte . . . .  
  
Jedenfalls begab es sich eines Tages, dass Saruman mit seinem Palantir im Schicksalsberg spielte.  
  
Er warf ihn hin  
  
Er warf ihn her  
  
Er warf das Steinchen wirklich sehr  
  
Doch ach! Als er es da so herumwarf und sich seines Lebens freute, wurde er von einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit gepackt, sodass der Palantir ihm entglitt und direkt in die Feuer des Schicksalsberges fiel.  
  
„Oh weh! Oh weh! Was tu ich nur?", schluchzte Saruman und sah hinab in die Flammen, die sein schönes Spielzeug zu zersetzen drohten.  
  
„Quaaaaak!", ertönte es da.  
  
„Quaaaaaaak!", machte es erneut.  
  
„Quaaaaaaaaak! Quaaaaaaaak!", immer wieder, immer fort.  
  
„Wer ist da?", fragte Saruman.  
  
„Ich bin es, quaaaaak", antwortete die Stimme.  
  
„Geh fort!", weinte Saruman, noch immer in Trauer um seinen liebsten Besitz.  
  
„Ich glaube das gehört dir, quaaaaaaaaak", tönte die Stimme.  
  
Da drehte sich Saruman um, und sah seinen geliebten Palantir. In den Händen . . . . oder besser gesagt Beinen einer gigantischen Spinne.  
  
Erst erschrak Saruman fürchterlich, doch dann wurde ihm klar, was soeben geschehen war.  
  
„Du . . . du hast meinen Palantir gerettet!", rief Saruman freudig und fiel der Spinne um . . . den Hals?  
  
„Gern geschehen, quaaaaak. Ich nehme an, du bist mit dem Arbeitsvertrag von Riesenspinnen vertraut und weißt, dass ich ab sofort bei dir gratis Kost und Logie habe, quaaaaaaaak!"  
  
Soeben noch überaus beglückt, hatte Sarumans Freude nun einen gewaltigen Dämpfer erlitten. Er war doch gerade dabei, mit Sauron eine Dimension zu erobern! Da hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit, eine Riesenspinne zu pflegen. Von der Tatsache, dass sein ganzes Haushaltsgeld für das Erschaffen von Uruk-hais draufgegangen war mal ganz abgesehen.  
  
‚Igitt, was soll ich denn mit einer Riesenhausspinne? Die ist doch so haarig und so beinig und macht so komische Geräusche. Überhaupt . . . seit wann quaken und reden Spinnen?', dachte Saruman und sah die Kreatur, den Retter seines Palantirs, entgeistert an.  
  
Mit einem tiefen Seufzer sprach er schließlich: „Komm mit, ich bin bei Sauron zum Essen eingeladen."  
  
So machten sich die beiden auf in den Turm des riesigen Auges. Saruman schlich frustriert voran und die Riesenspinne hüpfte fidel hinterher.  
  
Im Speisesaal Saurons, als Saruman bereits zu essen begonnen hatte, sprach die Spinne  
  
„Quiek Quak ich bin Shelob.  
  
Ich höre gern Hip Hop.  
  
Ich will dich nicht stressen,  
  
doch würd ich gern essen!"  
  
„Essen??", fragte Saruman verwundert. „Was denkst du, wer du bist? Als ordinäre Spinne an unserer Tafel des Bösen dinieren zu dürfen??"  
  
„Saruman, was fährst du das Getier so an? Überhaupt, wo kommt es her?", fragte Sauron interessiert.  
  
So musste Saruman Sauron die ganze Geschichte erzählen, woraufhin dieser sagte: „Wahr, wahr, sie ist kein schöner Esskamerad. Dennoch hat sie deinen Palantir gerettet und du musst dich an ihren Arbeitsvertrag halten! Oder besitzt du nicht die Ehre dazu??"  
  
„Doch, doch, das tue ich", antwortete Saruman widerwillig und richtete seinen Blick auf Shelob. „Wohlan, nimm Platz und bediene dich an den Speisen."  
  
Das ließ sich die Spinne nicht zweimal sagen und langte sofort kräftig zu.  
  
Nachdem sie sich aber satt gegessen hatte, sprach sie erneut  
  
„Quiek Quak ich bin Shelob.  
  
Ich tanze gern Bebop.  
  
Willst gütig du sein,  
  
schenk Kaffee mir ein!"  
  
Erzürnt sprang Saruman auf. „Nach einem heißen Getränk gelüstet es dir?? Bestie!!"  
  
Nach Zureden Saurons erfüllte er der Spinne jedoch auch diesen Wunsch, sowie einige weitere, die am selben Abend noch folgten.  
  
Müde und geschafft trat Saruman – natürlich in Begleitung seiner neuern Hausriesenspinne – den Heimweg an.  
  
In Isengard angekommen teilte er Shelob mit, sie könne sich ein Netz auf der Spitze des Turmes weben und Adler oder so fangen. Diese aber verkündete  
  
„Quiek Quak ich bin Shelob  
  
Ich rede oft nonstop.  
  
Du bist nicht gemein,  
  
drum lass mich mit rein!"  
  
Saruman war kurz davor seinen letzten Nerv wegzuwerfen. Essen, Trinken, schön und gut! Aber eine Riesenspinne in seinem Turm???  
  
„Quaaaaaaaaak!", machte Shelob und zog ein betrübtes Gesicht.  
  
„Also gut, also gut!!", knurrte Saruman und zog sich – samt Spinne – in seinen Turm zurück.  
  
Nachdem er sein strahlend weißes Nachtgewand angelegt hatte, wollte er sich schon in sein strahlend weißes Bett legen, als Shelob erneut quakte  
  
„Quiek Quak ich bin Shelob  
  
Ich habe viel im Kopp.  
  
Ich weiß du bist nett,  
  
drum lass mich ins Bett!"  
  
„In mein Bett?? MEIN BETT???", schnaubte Saruman. Arbeitsvertrag hin oder her, aber das war zu viel.  
  
Der weiße Magier sprang auf, ergriff seinen Stab und prügelte auf die Spinne ein, bis diese nur mehr aus klebrigem, grünen Mus bestand.  
  
Keuchend betrachtete er sein Werk. „Uff. Das wäre geschafft!", japste er zufrieden.  
  
Doch scheinbar hatte er sich zu früh gefreut, denn just in diesem Moment begann die grüne Pampe sich zu bewegen, und floss zu einem Ball zusammen, der in helles Licht getaucht plötzlich eine Gestalt formte.  
  
Saruman war geblendet und konnte erst nicht sehen, was da vor sich ging. Als das Licht jedoch verschwunden war, traute er seinen Augen nicht.  
  
„Mae govannen, mellon!"  
  
Vor ihm stand ein schwarzhaariger Elb.  
  
„Mein Name ist Elrond, und ich habe dir zu danken. Vor langer, langer Zeit ging ich einem Menschen namens Isildur mit meinen ständigen Moralpredigten so auf die Nerven, dass er mich in eine garstige Riesenspinne verwandelte."  
  
Saruman starrte den Elben an, als wäre er noch immer eine Spinne oder gar schlimeres.  
  
„Doch du hast mich befreit und ich kann zu meinem Volk zurückkehren. Ich werde sie führen und wir werden die Schlacht gegen das Böse gewinnen! Und das alles verdanken wir dir! Danke, Danke erneut!", frohlockte, bevor er mir nichts dir nichts verschwand.  
  
Für einen langem Moment stand Saruman einfach nur da, und dachte über seine Situation nach.  
  
Als er diese vollständig begriffen hatte, fasste er seine Lage und Taten in Worte;  
  
„Mist", knurrte er und ging ins Bett.  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Die Story sollte eigentlich nur ein kurzes Kapitel werden, um euch das Warten auf etwas besseres zu erleichtern. ^^ Aber dann ist sie doch nicht so übel geworden, oder?  
  
Mir fällt bei der Gelegenheit gerade auf, dass ich so ziemlich alles schreibe, nur nicht die Vorschläge, die man mir gibt. *rotwerd* Ich bin furchtbar, ich weiß. *seufz*  
  
@ Vicky23: Alle Macht den Irren! ^_^ Hey, hab ja sogar was mit den beiden geschrieben! *grins*  
  
@ Naru Taru: Muaha ! Wie könnte es bei Rotkäppchen auch anders sein ? ^^ [Deine Parodie kenn ich, muss sie aber noch lesen! *schäm* - *sicher gut ist!*]  
  
@ Yti: Bei Faramir und Boromir is mir die Abwechslung nich so wichtig *grins* *räusper* *wegrenn*  
  
@ Michiru-chan1: scheckig? ts, wo doch jeder weiß, dass kariert gerade voll im Trend ist! *kopfschüttel* Mach dir nix draus, Märchen gibt's wie Meer im Sand! . . . . *denk* Hnn??  
  
@ Megchen: Für Schneewittchen habe ich schon meine eigenen üblen Pläne *dämonisch lach* [obwohl ich wirklich mal mehr weibliche Charaktere reinbringen sollte . . . *überleg*]  
  
@ Sky9: *salutier* *verbeug* Tut mir leid, hat etwas länger gedauert, Sir!!  
  
nochmal @Vicky: also der hobbit war kein bestimmter, obwohl man sagen könnte, dass es frodo war [wegen: das schnarchen kommt mir bekannt vor – kapitel 1] *mich gerade an ein zitat aus meinem film erinner* Denn wer zuletzt lacht lacht bekanntlich nach dem, der früher schon gelacht hat! Muuahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
@ blimmchen: schreck? iiiiiiiiiich??? *unschuldig daumen dreh* ^_^  
  
@ Janina: alle . . . . das lässt sich einrichten! ^_^  
  
@ Bluebird: hach ja, die müssen auch noch mit rein! na wenigstens für gollum hab ich schon einen plan . . . . [aber strapse dürfen natürlich nicht fehlen ^^]  
  
@ Laureliel: Celeborn und die 70(!) Zwerge. *böse lach* Das wär's doch . . . nihihihihi! muaha!  
  
@ ICH: mja, mja, das wird noch.  
  
@ Viechle: Faramir steht schon auf meiner Liste! [Gollum: *liste rauskram und vorles* Milch, Eier, Zucker, Brot, Weizenmehl, Öl, Salz und Mören. Aber kein Faramir!! Lacrima: Nicht DIE Liste!! *knurr*]  
  
@ Aureliel: Thx für die Rev! [Die Besetzung klingt gut, jedoch . . . *hüstel* . . . hab ich da schon einen anderen Hintergedanken für Schneewittchen.] Ich glaub ich muss echt mal ne neue Story mit Wunschmärchen schreiben ... soifz . . . . 


	5. Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten

Erklärung: Zu viel Zeit + zu wenig zu tun + tralla lalla la = mehr Kapitel!  
  
Disclaimer: Herr der Ringe ist nicht meins, hollari, hollaro! Frag den Tolkien, es ist seins, hollariaho!  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Die Bremer Stadtmusikanten ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Die Bruchtaler Volksmusikanten ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Vor einiger Zeit lebte ein junger Gondorianer, der den Namen Faramir trug. Er hatte einen Vater und auch einen Bruder. Der Nachteil war, dass jener Vater selbigen Bruder Faramir vorzog.  
  
So musste der Gondorianer Tag für Tag schuften und leiden, bis es ihm eines Abends zu viel wurde. Er stahl das Familienhorn seines Bruders und machte sich auf nach Bruchtal. Dort wollte er eine Karriere als Volksmusikant beginnen, so wie es schon sein Urgroßvater getan hatte.  
  
Der Weg war weit und führte ihn durch Feld, Wiese, Berg und Wald.  
  
Und in einem dieser Wälder sah er eine Gestalt sitzen, die ein gar betrübtes Gesicht zog.  
  
„Wer bist du und warum ziehst du so ein betrübtes Gesicht?", fragte Faramir die Gestalt, die ein betrübtes Gesicht zog.  
  
„Ach", sagte dieser. „Ich ziehe so ein betrübtes Gesicht, weil meine Frau mich rausgeworfen hat."  
  
„Rausgeworfen? Wie konnt sie das tun?"  
  
„Ich sang ihr zu viel und meine Gedichte gingen ihr auf den Nerv.", seufzte die Gestalt.  
  
„Und dein Name?"  
  
„Mein Vorname ist Tom, über meinen Nachnamen habe ich eine Oper geschrieben. Willst du sie hören?"  
  
„NEIN!", rief Faramir entsetzt, korrigierte sich jedoch schnell. „Nein, danke. Zwar neckt es mein Interesse, jedoch bin ich knapp an Zeit. Ich muss nach Bruchtal, um dort Volksmusikant zu werden, wie es schon mein Urgroßvater getan hat."  
  
„Musikant??", fragte Tom erfreut.  
  
„Ähm . . . ja."  
  
„Darfichmitdarfichmitdarfichmitbittebittebitte????!!!", quiekte er hastig.  
  
„Nuuuuuuun . . ."  
  
„DANKE!", frohlockte Tom freudig, ergriff Faramirs Arm und hüpfte trällernd davon.  
  
Einige Tagesmärsche später kamen die beiden an einem großen Turm vorbei. Vor diesem Turm saß ein alter Mann, der ganz in weiß gekleidet war und bitterlich heulte.  
  
„Was bedrückt dein Herz, guter Mann?", fragte Faramir.  
  
„Es ist so traurig! Ich fand neulich eine Gratisprobe Waschmittel auf meiner Türschwelle und probierte es aus! Und oh weh, meine grauen Roben wurden strahlend weiß!"  
  
„Aber das ist doch geradezu reizend!", wunderte sich Tom.  
  
„Neiiiin!", schluchzte der Mann, dessen Stab ihn als Zauberer identifizierte. „Mein Mitbewohner Saruman sagt, ich würde ihm alles nachmachen und seine Individualität bedrohen. Da hat er mich rausgeworfen!"  
  
Schniefend schnäuzte der Zauberer sich in seinen weißen Ärmel.  
  
Von Mitleid gepackt sprach Faramir: „Wir wollen nach Bruchtal und Volksmusikanten werden. Wenn du musikalische Fähigkeiten besitzt, so kannst du uns ja begleiten."  
  
Der Zauberer sah auf und ihn seinen Augen leuchtete Begeisterung.  
  
„Nicht umsonst nannte man mich früher Gandalf, the groovy! Denn wie sich die wenigsten denken können ist mein Zauberstab nicht nur ein Zauberstab, sondern auch eine funky Rumbarassel!"  
  
Und zum Beweis legte er einen heißen Samba hin.  
  
„Nicht schlecht, nicht schlecht.", meine Tom und so vergrößerte die Reisegruppe sich erneut.  
  
Als die Tage vorbeizogen, erreichten die Musiker unweigerlich die Tore Morias, durch die sie wohl oder übel wandern mussten.  
  
Doch schon, als sie nach wenigen Stunden die Türe zu den Mienen geöffnet hatten, hörten sie aus der Tiefe ein sonderbares Geräusch.  
  
„BUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
„Was . . . was ist das?", fragte Faramir verängstigt.  
  
„Klingt fast wie . . ."  
  
„BUUUUUUUUUUUUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
„Ein heulender Zwerg?"  
  
„HE!! WER LÄRMT DA??", rief Tom in die Mienen herab.  
  
„DAS GEHT EUCH NICHTS AN!! VERSCHWINDET!!", tönte es zurück.  
  
„KOMMT HERAUS, WIR WOLLEN MIT EUCH REDEN!!"  
  
Darauf herrschte Stille.  
  
Die Drei wollten ihre Reise schon fortsetzen, als vor ihnen plötzlich ein langbärtiger Zwerg erschien. Seine Augen waren rot, fast so als hätte er vom Bergbau zu viel Staub in selbige gekriegt. Oder als hätte er bitterlich geweint . . .  
  
„Gimli, Sohn des Gloin ist der, der da lärmt. Und was ist der Grund euerer unverschämten Neugierde?"  
  
„Wir . . .", sprach Framir und setzte damit erneut zu seiner alten Rede an. „Wir sind auf dem Weg ins Bruchtal, weil wir Volksmusikanten werden wollen.  
  
„Aaaah ja. Früher haben ich und meine Freunde auch musiziert.", seufzte der Zwerg. „Doch sie sind alle fort."  
  
„Tot?", erkundigte Gandalf sich betroffen.  
  
„Weggezogen. Sagten, sie bräuchten mehr Sonne. Sagten, diese Mienen würden ihren Teint ruinieren. PAH!"  
  
„Oh. Verstehe."  
  
Erneut war es leise, bis Tom das aussprach, was Faramir schon befürchtet hatte.  
  
„Wenn du der Musik mächtig bist, kannst du uns begleiten!"  
  
„Wirklich? Nun . . . singen ist nicht meine Stärke und Instrument vermag ich so keines zu spielen, jedoch ist mein Bart lang und stabil, sodass ich ihn oftmals als Saiteninstrument verwende. Dies könnte ich tun, sofern ihr damit einverstanden seid."  
  
Das waren sie durchaus. Na ja, Tom jedenfalls. Gandalf hatte nicht zugehört und Faramir musste langsam einsehen, dass seine Meinung nicht mehr gefragt war.  
  
Und so zogen die vier Volksmusikanten in spe weiter in Richtung Bruchtal.  
  
Als jedoch die Nacht hereinbrach, war das Gejammer des Zauberers so groß, dass alle Halt machten, und ein Lager aufschlugen.  
  
„Lasst uns am Lagerfeuer singen!", rief Tom.  
  
„Lasst uns Wild fangen und es braten!", rief Gimli.  
  
„Lasst uns tanzen und die Naturgeister herbeirufen!", rief Gandalf.  
  
„Lasst mich einfach in Ruhe.", knurrte Faramir und kletterte auf einen Baum. Dieser verschaffte ihm zwar nicht die langersehnte Stille, da Tom's Gesänge leider auch in der Baumkrone zu hören waren, dafür aber immerhin eine wunderschöne Aussicht sowie den Blick auf einen nahegelegenen Riesenbaum.  
  
Doch dieser war kein gewöhnlicher Baum. Er war hell erleuchtet und schien lebendige Wesen zu beheimaten, die weitaus größer als Insekten waren.  
  
„Elben! Elben! Da ist eine Elbensiedlung!", rief Faramir zu den anderen hinab.  
  
„Igitt! Elben! Lasst uns weiterziehen!", wetterte Gimli.  
  
„Lembas. Mmmmh, Lembas. Besseres Futter macht höchstens noch meine Goldbeere!", frohlockte Tom und hatte dabei einen Funken von Heimweh in den Augen.  
  
Nur Gandalf schien von der ganzen Sache reichlich unberührt.  
  
Wahrscheinlich, weil er inzwischen neben dem Lagerfeuer eingeschlafen war.  
  
„Also, was tun?", fragte Faramir in die Runde, womit er nur noch größeren Lärm auslöste.  
  
Nach einer elendig langen Diskussion jedoch einigten man sich darauf, zu den Elben zu gehen und mit einer musikalischen Anfrage Unterkunft und Verpflegung zu erbitten.  
  
Gut positioniert polierte Faramir sein Horn, sah zu wie Gandalf mit seinem Stab proberasselte und Gimli seinen Bart eine Tonleiter tiefer stellte.  
  
Dann endlich räusperte Tom sich und der Bettelgesang begann.  
  
„Hallo Elbenvolk so grün, nachts zieht es uns zu euch hün.  
  
Singen wollen wir und tanzen, schlafen gerne ohne Wanzen.  
  
Haben Hunger, haben Durst, hätten gerne Leberwurst!  
  
Lembas, Lembas tralla la, hört uns Elben, wir sind da.  
  
Bitt um Bett und bitt um Speise, später sind wir vielleicht leise.  
  
Doch bis dahin wird gesungen, bis wir nicht ein Mahl verschlungen.  
  
Trallali und holdrio, Musikanten sind halt so!"  
  
Die erwartete Reaktion war Gastfreundschaft oder schlimmstenfalls der Bewurf mit faulem Obst.  
  
Was tatsächlich passierte war jedoch weitaus unvorstellbarer.  
  
Alle Elben, die das Gemusiziere vernahmen, wurden dermaßen von Gräuel und Panik ergriffen, dass sie schnurstracks ihre 70 Sachen packten und über alle Berge flohen.  
  
Was zurückblieb war eine leere Elbensiedlung und vier sehr verwunderte Musiker.  
  
„War . . . war mein Gesang denn wirklich so schlecht?", fragte Tom zaghaft.  
  
„Aber nein, aber nein. Ich glaube mein Horn war zu laut."  
  
„Oder mein Bart verstimmt. Ich hätte ihn besser kämmen sollen."  
  
„Ja ist euch nicht klar, was das bedeutet??", unterbrach Gandalf und bekam seine Antwort in Form von drei ratlosen Gesichtern.  
  
Seufzend zeigte er auf das ‚Baumhaus' und rief: „PARTYYYYY!!!"  
  
Genau das war es auch, was geschah. Die Musikanten brachen ihre Reise ins Bruchtal ab und nisteten sich in den Ex-Elbenhäusern ein, wo sie ab dato glücklich und zufrieden in maßloser Völlerei lebten und musizierten.  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Hach, und wieder mal ein Märchen finito. Mja ja, viel Spaß machen das tut. Muaha! ^_^  
  
@ Arlessiar: Sja ja . . die eigenen kranken Ideen sind halt oft die schönsten. *grinsend müsli ess und mordanschlag plan* Muaha!  
  
@ Naru Taru: Leidiges Thema Muse hatten wir ja schon ^^ Aber immerhin geht's schon wieder weiter! *freudel*  
  
@ Sky9: Sir . . . Mylady . . . is doch einerlei. ^^;;; *sky wieder auf ihren stuhl setz und davonschleich*  
  
@ ICH: beeilen? beeilen??? ts ts ts, gut ding will meile haben, wie ich noch nie gesagt habe. und da mir dauernd immer irgendwelche leute vor den füßen liegen komm ich so lahm voran ^^ *blinzel*  
  
@ Yvti: *weiterschreib* *weiterschreib* Tu ja schon!! *denk* Mmmh, Brot!  
  
@ Viechle: Na immerhin Fari und Gimli. Für Haldir muss ich mir noch etwas böses, grausame- äääh, wunderbares ausdenken ^____^ *schnell davonrenn*  
  
@ Janina: Wie, ja wie nur? Öhm . . . fleißig pfeifen rauchen und zu oft auf den kopp fallen? ^^;;; Es ist schwer zu definieren *toof grins*  
  
@ Vicky23: Spiderking natürlich!! . . . ach ne, das war man. Öööhm . . . Thema verfluchter Bruder – dafür gibt's Hörner, weißte denn nicht mehr? ^^  
  
@ Calandra: Mjau, s' Puttel kommt auch noch irgendwann dran. *muahaha*  
  
@ Megchen: Na stöß mal schnell auf das fünfte hier! Btw. das und nur das war die ganze Zeit mein Plan! *schild hochhalt: Habt Saru lieb!* 


	6. Schneewittchen und die 7 Zwerge

Erklärung: Treues Publikum + Lust zum Schreiben + Dichtsuchtansteckung durch Aragorn * freier Nachmittag = KAPITEL! ^^  
  
Disclaimer: *blinzel* *blinzel* Na was?  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Grima und die neun Nazgul ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Es war einmal und ist nicht mehr,  
  
ein König, es ist lange her.  
  
Er schenkte seinem Volke Brot,  
  
doch leider ist er nun schon tot.  
  
So oder so ähnlich klang ein Lied, welches die Kinder Rohans oft über den Bruder König Theodens sangen. In der Tat ließ jener König seinem Volk viel Stoff für interessante Volkslieder zurück. Was er allerdings noch zurückließ war seine Tochter, die den Namen Eowyn trug.  
  
Eowyn war von geringer Schönheit und vermochte mit ihren horriblen Kochkünsten Armeen auszurotten. Jedoch war sie eine Frau von unglaublicher Dominanz, weshalb sie sich über all die Jahre ihren Platz am Hofe König Theodens sichern konnte.  
  
Eines Tages jedoch wurde das nicht weit entfernte Fleckchen Isengard von grauenvollen Budgetkürzungen heimgesucht, was zur Folge hatte, dass zahlreiche Orks, Uruk'hai und sonstige Diener des Bösen ihre Anstellung verloren.  
  
Dieses Schicksal ereilte auch den Berater Sarumans, Grima Schlangenzunge. Er war für seinen Herren nicht länger von Nöten und musste sich deshalb eine andere Anstellung suchen. Genauso leicht gesagt wie getan, am nächsten Tag unterschrieb er einen Jahresvertrag am Hofe Theodens.  
  
Kurz danach schickte Theoden Diener nach Isengard, um Grimas Gepäck abzuholen. Dieses bestand größtenteils aus Kesseln, Tränken, Modezeitschriften und . . .  
  
„Aber werter Schlangenzunge, wozu braucht Ihr diesen Spiegel? In Eurem Zimmer hängt doch bereits einer für Euch!"  
  
„Das ist kein gewöhnlicher Spiegel, einfältiger Lakai!"  
  
„So? Was dann?", fragte der Diener Theodens verwundert und auch leicht gekränkt.  
  
„Sie sieht und ist weise,  
  
gewitzt und doch leise.  
  
Bringt sie in mein Zima,  
  
Lacrima, Lacrima!"  
  
Daraufhin war der Diener am Ende mit seiner Weisheit. Er stellte den Spiegel im Gemach Grimas ab und entfernte sich. ‚So ein Spinner, gibt seinem Spiegel einen Namen. Und redet auch noch mit ihm. Na das hat uns am Hof gerade noch gefehlt!'  
  
Mit allem, was er da sagte, aber besonders mit letzterem Satz, hatte der treue Diener Theodens Recht.  
  
Denn bald schon begann Grima, den König durch übelste Methoden zu seinem willenlosen Sklaven zu machen. Ein Unterfangen, das sich nicht so einfach gestaltete wie erhofft, aber immerhin – Gott sei Dank oder leider – kam Grima seinem Ziel Tag für Tag näher.  
  
Und um seine Macht zu überprüfen, wendete er sich jeden Abend an seinen Spiegel.  
  
„Spiegel, Spiegel an der Wand!  
  
Wer hat den König in seiner Hand?"  
  
Und der Spiegel antwortete ihm:  
  
„Mein Name Lacrima, die Antwort heißt ‚du'.  
  
Doch jetzt will ich schlafen, drum lass mich in Ruh'!"  
  
So weit, so gut. Für Schlangenzunge schien alles perfekt zu laufen. Was er jedoch nicht wusste war, dass die treuesten Anhänger Theodens bereits Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen hatten und tatkräftig versuchten, den König wieder zu Vernunft zu bringen. Allen voran Eowyn, die ihre Autorität in Frage gestellt sah.  
  
So schlich sie eines Tages, als Grima gerade auswärts war, um neue Kräuter für seine bösen Tränke zu besorgen, in dessen Zimmer und erblickte dort auch sofort den Spiegel.  
  
Zuerst schenkte sie ihm keine Beachtung, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass er extraordinär geschmückt war und sicher nicht zum Standartinventar des Schlosses gehörte. Noch dazu entdeckte sie einen Notizzettel, der vor dem Spiegel lag. Laut las sie vor, was darauf stand.  
  
„Spiegel, Spiegel an der Wand!  
  
Wer hat den König in seiner Hand?"  
  
Tatsächlich waren dies die Spiegelbeschwörungsunterlagen von Grima, der sich Zaubersprüche und ähnliches schon immer schwer merken konnte.  
  
„Ich grüße dich Neuling, ich heiße Lacrima.  
  
Du hast mich gefragt und ich sage dir ‚Grima'!"  
  
Hatte der Spiegel wirklich gerade mit ihr gesprochen?? Oder bildete sich Eowyn das alles nur ein und war inzwischen schon genauso besessen, wie Theoden?  
  
Theoden. Sie hatte vermutet, dass sein seltsamer Zustand etwas mit seinem neuen Berater zu tun hatte. Doch konnte sie es nicht beweisen und war sich selbst auch nicht vollkommen sicher. Aber was war es, was der Spiegel da gerade gesagt hatte? „Du hast mich gefragt und ich sage dir Grima"?  
  
Also doch. Schuld am Unglück ihres Königreichs war einzig und allein Grima Schlangenzunge.  
  
Was nun kam, kam Schlag auf Schlag. Eowyn verriet den verräterischen Grima an jene, die Theoden noch treu geblieben waren, sodass er noch am selben Tag aus dem Reich Rohan verbannt wurde.  
  
~  
  
Da war er nun. Einsam, verlassen, entwürdigt und ohne seinen Spiegel, mitten im Wald fernab jeglicher Zivilisation. Wen sollte er in einer menschenlosen Einöde nur kontrollieren??  
  
Traurig ging er einen Pfad entlang, der ihn immer tiefer und tiefer in den Wald führte. Und bald wurde der Wald zu Wiese. Und die Wiese wurde zu Stein. Und der Stein wurde zu Berg. Und der Berg wurde unterbrochen von einer Höhle. Einer Höhle?  
  
Es war kein Turm, kein Schloss oder nichts, was einer komfortablen Bleibe auch nur annähernd glich, aber dies störte den müden Intriganten im Moment wenig, besonders, weil es soeben angefangen hatte, fürchterlich zu regnen.  
  
Als Grima die Höhle betreten hatte, verfiel er umgehend in großes Staunen. Es handelte sich keineswegs um ein karges, blankes Steinloch, sondern vielmehr um eine Art intermontanen Thronsaal. Komplett Kühlschränken und Whirlpools – von jedem neun an der Zahl.  
  
Erfreut öffnete Grima einen Kühlschrank nach dem anderen und bediente sich reichlich. Dann stieg er in den ersten Whirlpool. Doch dieser war zu kalt. Dann stieg er in den zweiten Whirlpool. Doch dieser war zu heiß. So probierte er alle Whirlpools, bis er schließlich in einem verweilte, dessen Temperatur ihn ansprach.  
  
Einige Stunden später waren vor der Höhle Flügelschläge und schrille Schreie zu hören. Die eigentlichen Besitzer des Luxusbunkers – Nazgul waren sie, neun insgesamt – waren heimgekehrt.  
  
Geschafft von der Arbeit machten sie sich sofort an ihre Kühlschränke. Doch oh weh, was mussten sie sehen?  
  
„Wer hat mein Schinkensandwich gegessen?", kreischte Nazgul 1.  
  
„Wer hat von meinem Multivitaminsaft getrunken?", kreischte Nazgul 2.  
  
„Wer hat meinen Landliebe Sahnepudding gegessen?", kreischte Nazgul 3.  
  
„Wer hat meinen letzten Liter Sojamilch aufgebraucht?", kreischte Nazgul 4.  
  
„Wer hat mein Gurkenglas geöffnet?", kreischte Nazgul 5.  
  
„Wer hat meine fettarme Margarine mit normaler Butter vertauscht?", kreischte Nazgul 6.  
  
„Wer hat meine normale Butter mit fettarmer Margarine vertauscht?", kreischte Nazgul 7.  
  
„We-"  
  
„Könnt ihr euch nicht etwas leiser beschweren, ich versuche hier zu schlafen!!", knurrte Grima und sank zurück in sein Schaumbad.  
  
Sofort waren alle Augen . . . ähm, Kapuzen auf den Eindringling gerichtet.  
  
„Meine Anti-Schuppen Pflegespülung mit Erdbeergeruch!", kreischte Nazgul 8.  
  
„Mein Whirlpool!!", kreischte Nazgul 9.  
  
~  
  
„ANTWORTE!!", kreischte Eowyn und warf eine Parfumflasche an die Wand. Doch der Spiegel regte sich nicht. Da fiel Eowyn der Spruch ein, den sie das letzte Mal aufgesagt hatte.  
  
„Spiegel, Spiegel, an der Wand!  
  
Wer hat den König in seiner Hand?"  
  
Da leuchtete der Spiegel und seine Stimme erklang:  
  
„Ich heiße Lacrima, ich kann dich nicht leiden.  
  
Die Antwort ist ‚Grima' und das wird sie bleiben."  
  
Grima? Aber den hatte Eowyn doch verbannt. Wie konnte er also den König kontrollieren?  
  
Nach einer langen Denkpause fiel es der Kriegerin wie Schuppen aus den Haaren. Solange Grima lebte, lebten auch seine Flüche! Deshalb war Theoden noch immer so seltsam, deshalb ließ er sich nicht mehr von ihr herumkommandieren!  
  
Wut keimte in Eowyn auf und so schmiedete sie einen furchtbaren Plan. Sie klaute eines von Grimas Zauberbüchern und erschuf ein verfluchtes Werbeprospekt. Dann richtete sie sich an den Spiegel.  
  
„Spiegl, Spiegel, du redest kaum Mist!  
  
Drum sag mir genau jetzt, wo Grima grad ist!"  
  
Und der Spiegel antwortete:  
  
„Neun Wälder, neun Felder, neun Berge, gar weit.  
  
Bei neun bösen Nazgul verbringt der die Zeit."  
  
~  
  
Das anfängliche Gekreische hatte sich gelegt und die Nazgul hatten mit Grima einen Kompromiss geschlossen.  
  
In die dunkle Nacht würden die Ringgeister Tag für Tag ziehen, um zu suchen, was sie an Sauron bindet. Am Morgen aber würden sie heimkehren, und von Grima verlangen, dass er ihnen einen köstlichen Kaffee zubereite. Solange er gewillt war dies zu tun, wollten sie ihn gerne als Gast bei sich behalten.  
  
„Endlich frischer Kaffee!", kreischten die Nazgul erfreut.  
  
„Man könnte hinter dir her sein", meinte ein Nazgul zu Grima. „Sei also auf der Hut und lass niemanden in die Höhle!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten schwangen sich alle Nazgul auf ihre Flugtiere und erhoben sich in die Lüfte.  
  
Die restliche Nacht und auch die Nacht darauf verlief friedlich. Grima kochte köstlichen Kaffee und die Nazgul erfreuten sich immer mehr an seiner Gegenwart.  
  
In der dritten Nacht jedoch erklang eine Stimme am Höhleneingang.  
  
„Erwachet!", rief sie schrill und durchdringend.  
  
„Wer seid Ihr, was wollt Ihr?"  
  
„Ich bin eine Gläubige und möchte mit Euch einen Moment über Gott reden!", rief die Frau, die in Wirklichkeit niemand anders als die verkleidete Eowyn war.  
  
„Über Gott? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Euch Einlass gewähren sollte."  
  
„Oh, das ist bedauerlich. Dann nehmt wenigstens eines meiner Werbeprospekte", sprach sie und drückte Grima die Broschüre in die Hand.  
  
Doch diese war – wie bereits erwähnt – verflucht und wickelte sich sofort um Grimas Gesicht, sodass er keine Luft mehr bekam und bald bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.  
  
Lachend entfernte Eowyn ihre Maske und ritt nach Hause.  
  
~  
  
Nun würden in Rohan bald wieder alle nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen befragte sie jedoch abermals den Spiegel.  
  
„Spiegel, Spiegel an der Wand!  
  
Wer hat den König in seiner Hand?"  
  
Und der Spiegel sprach erneut:  
  
„Ich heiße Lacrima, ich kann dich nicht leiden.  
  
Die Antwort ist ‚Grima' und das wird sie bleiben."  
  
Hatte sie sich gerade verhört?? War der Bann der Schlangenzunge etwa immer noch nicht gebrochen??  
  
~  
  
„Du hattest Glück, dass wir diese teuflische Broschüre so schnell von deinem Gesicht entfernt haben, sonst würdest du jetzt wohl nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen.", sagte der Nazgul und dachte nach. „Andererseits tun wir das auch schon lange nicht mehr und uns hat es kein bisschen geschadet. Hm . . "  
  
Doch Grima war ganz zufrieden damit, dass er nicht tot war.  
  
„Wie dem auch sei, pass in Zukunft besser auf!", mahnte ihn der Nazgul.  
  
Und so vergingen die Nächte erneut, bis es eines Nachts wieder vom Höhleneingang her schallte.  
  
„Günstiger, billiger, besser!"  
  
„Wer seid Ihr, was wollt Ihr?"  
  
Ohne nachzudenken dürfte uns klar sein, dass es sich erneut um Eowyn handelte. Diesmal hatte sie die Gestalt eines Staubsaugervertreters angenommen.  
  
„Ich verkaufe Putzutensilien und wollte Ihnen eine Gratisvorführung geben!"  
  
Gratis Saubermachen?? So sehr Grima auch dagegen ankämpfte, diesem Angebot konnte er nicht widerstehen und so bat er die Frau in die Höhle.  
  
Dort jedoch packte sie einen Besen aus, den sie ebenfalls verflucht hatte, weshalb er sofort begann wie wild auf Grima einzuschlagen, bis dieser reglos am Boden lag.  
  
„Das wird dir eine Lehre sein!", kicherte Eowyn böse und verschwand.  
  
~  
  
„Geschafft! Geschafft! Die Herrschaft ist mein!", sang sie und tanzte fröhlich im Thronsaal herum.  
  
Doch König Theoden freute sich nicht mit ihr, woraufhin sie misstrauisch wurde. Die Befragung des Spiegels brachte an die Oberfläche, was sie insgeheim bereits befürchtet hatte.  
  
„Ich heiße Lacrima, ich kann dich nicht leiden.  
  
Die Antwort ist ‚Grima' und das wird sie bleiben."  
  
„WIE??? WIE??? WIIIIIIEEEEEE???", schrie sie und fiel auf ihre Knie.  
  
~  
  
Der Höhlenboden war übersäht mit Holzsplittern und Grima lag erschöpft in einem der Whirlpools.  
  
„Ich sagte dir doch, pass besser auf!", meinte einer der Nazgul und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee. „Dieses Gebräu liegt mir sehr am Herzen, ich möchte es nicht durch Beschädigung des Herstellers verlieren."  
  
~  
  
„Nimm die rote Kanne und geh an den Ort, von dem ich dir erzählt habe."  
  
Eowyn war mit den Nerven am Ende. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Grima ein weiteres Mal lebendig zu sehen und so schickte sie einen ihrer Diener, um ihn zu vergiften.  
  
Das Gift hatte sie sorgfältig gebraut, zehnfach verstärkt und mit wohlriechendem Kaffee vermischt. Dem würde er nicht entsagen können, keine Frage. Aber ob diese letzte Idee Eowyns nun endlich im Stande war, ihren Widersacher zu töten?  
  
Drei Tage später bekam sie die Antwort, als ihr Diener zurückkam und sprach: „Ich habe die blaue Kanne genommen und sie zu Grima Schlangenzunge gebracht."  
  
„Perfekt!", sprach Eowyn und rieb sich die Hände. Dann war es Zeit, erneut mit dem Spiegel zu reden. Ihre Hoffnung war nur noch spärlich vorhanden, also wollte sie es schnell hinter sich bringen.  
  
„Spiegel, Spiegel an der Wand!  
  
Wer hat den König in seiner Hand?"  
  
Doch noch bevor sie die Antwort hörte, schreckte sie auf, da ihr plötzlich etwas klar wurde. „Sagtest du blaue Kanne??"  
  
„Ja, Herrin. Wieso?"  
  
„Die . . . die . . . das Gift war in der roten Kanne!! In der ROTEN!! Die Blaue war doch nur für meinen-"  
  
„Mein Name Lacrima, die Antwort heißt ‚du'.  
  
Doch jetzt will ich schlafen, drum lass mich in Ruh'!"  
  
„. . . Eintopf."  
  
~  
  
„Welch grässlich Gesöff!"  
  
„Welch grausig Gestank!"  
  
„PFUI TEUFEL!!", kreischten die Nazgul und entfernten die Reste des Eintopfs so schnell wie möglich aus ihrer Höhle.  
  
Dann versuchten sie, Grima wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Doch es war vergebens. Gegen eine Speise, die so grauenvoll zubereitet war wie diese, war einfach kein Kraut gewachsen.  
  
So hatten sich die neun Nazgul wohl oder übel damit abzufinden, dass sie ihren Kaffee von nun an wieder selber kochen mussten.  
  
Den toten Schlangenzunge aber wickelten sie in eine ihrer Reserveroben, die sie zuvor mit dem Schriftzug „Ruhestätte des besten Kaffeekochers"bestickt hatten, und warfen ihn vor den Höhleneingang.  
  
~  
  
Es lief einfach wunderbar. Das Volk liebte sie und König Theoden las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Lippen ab. Alles war wieder wie früher.  
  
Was Eowyn allerdings nicht wusste war, dass Saruman in den letzten Wochen die Gegenwart seines ehemaligen Beraters und Honig-ums-Maul-Schmierers sehr vermisst hatte. So sendete er Truppen nach Rohan, um ihn mit einem verlockenden, finanziellem Angebot zurückzugewinnen.  
  
Als die Truppen das Schloss erreichten, trat Eowyn vor sie und sprach: „Euren Grima könnt ihr suche hier oder sonst wo. Doch finden werdet ihr ihn nicht. Drum nehmt was einst sein Eigentum war und verschwindet!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten warf sie Grimas Spiegel aus dem Fenster und zog sich zurück.  
  
Die Truppen allerdings beschlossen, auf ihren Rat zu hören, und sonst wo zu suchen. Samt Spiegel, denn diesen konnte ein Uruk'hai gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, bevor er am Boden ankam.  
  
~  
  
Die Truppe Sarumans war erledigt. Wenn sie schon ohne konkretes Ziel wanderten, warum musste es dann ausgerechnet so ein anstrengender Weg sein? Inzwischen hatten sie doch bestimmt schon neun Wälder, neun Felder und neun Berge, wenn nicht mehr hinter sich gelassen.  
  
So kam es, dass einer der Uruk'hai, der seine Beine schon nicht mehr richtig heben konnte, über einen Stein fiel.  
  
„Alles in Ordnung? Hast du dir wehgetan?", fragte ein anderer.  
  
„Nein, ich bin weich gelandet."  
  
Tatsächlich lag der Uruk'hai auf einem schwarzen Sack, der sich nun plötzlich zu bewegen schien.  
  
Der Grund war Grima, der in eben jenes schwarze Laken gewickelt war, und durch den Druck des auf ihn fallenden Uruk'hai dazu gebracht wurde, Eowyns Eintopf wieder auszuspucken.  
  
Von der teuflischen Nahrung befreit konnte er endlich wieder frei atmen und wurde erneut von Leben erfüllt, obgleich er etwas bleicher aussah als früher.  
  
Erfreut ihre Suche beenden zu können, brachten die Uruk'hai Grima nach Isengard, wo er sowohl seinen blassen Teint als auch eine erstklassige Anstellung inklusive Gehaltserhöhung behielt.  
  
Und so wendete sich schlussendlich alles zum Guten. Nun, für Grima und seinen Spiegel jedenfalls.  
  
~  
  
„HÖRT AUF!! HÖRT AUF!! HÖRT SOFORT AUF DIESES SCHRECKLICHE LIED ZU SINGEN!!", schrie Eowyn und rannte wütend aus dem Palast.  
  
„Seltsam", meinte ein kleiner Junge.  
  
„Doofe Tante", sagte ein Mädchen.  
  
„Singt nur schön weiter!", sprach König Theoden, worauf das Tanzlied der Kinder erneut die Hallen des Schlosses erfüllte.  
  
„Es lebe Lacrima!  
  
Ein Hoch auf den Grima!  
  
Beim nächsten Gehaltscheck  
  
Geht ab es nach Lima!"  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Öhm, mjo, etwas alternativ die Sache. Und etwas self-insertig. Und meine Lacrima Gedichte nerven wohl langsam ^_^;;;  
  
Aber ich konnte mich einfach nicht beherrschen. *fidel* *unschuldig guck*  
  
@ Naru: Aaaaber, aaaaber. Man braucht doch keinen Bart für Musik! *überleg* Wie wäre es mit einer Rum . . . ääh, Rumbakugel? ^^ Apropos Alkohol: Hast du schon einen Plothasen zubereitet? *droh*  
  
@ Grishhak: Tataaa! *kapitel präsentier* Wahrscheinlich nicht, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast ^^  
  
@ nachtschatten: blaubart? wow, das märchen kenn ich gar nicht. *denk* *denk* blaubart ... muss ich glatt lesen! Und dann . . . *notier* Muaha! ^_^  
  
@ Megchen: Schande, schande! Dein Glori muss auf eine bessere Schule, sonst wird das nix! Oder du gibst ihm zu wenig Belohnungsleckerli . . . ach, diese Elben und ihre Naschereien. Furchtbar, furchtbar! Da lob ich mir meinen Hausdrachen. Smaug: Keeeeeks? Lacrima: Hmpf. Na ja. *smaug keks hinwerf* Smaug: *sabber* *hächel* 


	7. Alice im Wunderland

Erklärung: Zeit + viel angestauter Irrsinn + ein Disneyfilm + Cola = Kapitel! Kapitel!  
  
Disclaimer: Ich lasse nur meine kranken Hirngespinste an Figuren aus, die andere für mich bereitgestellt haben, ohne dabei auch nur einen müden Cent zu gewinnen.  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Alice im Wunderland ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Arwen in Wundererde ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Wie in den meisten Märchen war es auch in diesem erst mal einfach nur ein sonniger Tag. Ein sonniger Tag, an dem die kleine Arwen friedlich im Privatwald ihrer Tante Galadriel herumtollte und mit dem Gestrüpp philosophierte. „Sag, liebe Eiche. Was hältst du von der Theorie, dass sich die ökologische Anziehungskraft der direkt proportionalen Emotionskonjunktur jährlich unzusammenhängend zur biogeologischen Leistung der Kommunikationsökonomie verhält?"„Nun, ich vertrete da die durchaus zentralpolitische Ansicht, dass de-"  
  
„Zu spät! Zu spät! Ich komme zu spät!", quiekte eine kleine Kreatur panisch, ehe sie über Arwens Kleid stolperte und schmerzhaft auf dem Erdboden landete. „Nanu, kleine Kreatur. Was bist du denn so in Eile?", fragte Arwen verwundert, doch die Kreatur murmelte nur: „Ring! Schicksalsberg! Zu spät!"und war bereits im nächsten Gebüsch verschwunden. Doch Arwen war von Natur aus sehr neugierig und auch höchst leistungssportlerisch begabt, weshalb sie dem kleinen Kerlchen augenblicklich nachsprintete.  
  
„Warte, kleine Kreatur, warte!!", rief sie bevor sie ins Gebüsch sprang. Was sie nicht wusste war, dass sich hinter dem Gebüsch keineswegs nur Käfer, Spinnen und Giftschlangen befanden. Nein, hinter diesem speziellen Gebüsch war ein spezielles Loch, das in eine spezielle Paralleldimension führte. Tja, und durch dieses Loch fiel Arwen dann auch. „AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!", schrie sie.  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!", schrie sie dreißig Minuten später noch immer. Es war ein sehr tiefes Loch.  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"WUMM!! „AUA!!", machte es, als Arwen endlich am Grund des Loches ankam. Dort erkannte sie auch das erste Mal, dass es sich bei der Kreatur um einen Hobbit handelte. „Keine Zeit! Keine Zeit!", japste er, während er eilig versuchte, den richtigen Schlüssel an seinem Schlüsselbund zu finden. Das seltsame daran war, dass Arwen weit und breit keine Türe sehen konnte. „Aber kleiner Hobbit!", rief sie. „Was suchst du denn einen Schlüssel, wo du doch nichts hast, was du aufsperren könntest?"Doch ehe Arwen eine Antwort erhielt, brach der Boden unter ihr zusammen und sie fiel in ein noch tieferes Loch.  
  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!", schrie sie erneut, obwohl ihr der Hals langsam wehtat. Doch nach wenigen Stunden war auch der Boden dieses Loches erreicht und die Elbenfrau stand vor einer riesigen, grünen Türe. Genauer gesagt stand sie vor einem riesigen, grauen Mann, der vor einer riesigen, grünen Türe stand. „Hallo, riesiger, grauer Mann, der vor einer riesigen, grünen Türe steht", sagte sie.  
  
„Du kannst hier nicht vorbei!!!", intonierte der Mann mit bedrohlicher Stimme und schwenkte dabei eine lange Lakritzstange auf und ab.  
  
„Aber ich will doch gar nicht vorbei.", meinte sie und zeigte nach oben. „Ich will da rauf."  
  
„Tritt ein, tritt ein!", sagte der Mann freundlich lächelnd und öffnete die Türe. Verwirrt sah Arwen ihn an. „FLIEHT, IHR NARREN!!!", krächzte er und scheuchte das erschrockene Mädchen durch die Pforte.  
  
Hinter der Türe war es gelb. Es schien fast so, als wäre Arwen an keinem geringeren Ort als auf der Sonne selbst. Doch das konnte nicht sein, schließlich war sie noch nicht zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt. Ganz im Gegenteil, ein kühler Wind wehte und brachte die Düfte der lieblichsten Blumen. Als Arwen endlich einen genaueren Blick riskierte, fand sie sich auf einer Lichtung in einem Wald wieder, von der aus etliche Wege in etliche Richtungen zu führen schienen. Und allesamt waren sie mit wunderlichen Schildern gekennzeichnet. ‚Der sichere Tod' stand auf Einem. ‚Stirb!' auf manchen anderen. ‚Diese Richtung ist dein Untergang' signalisierten wiederum andere. Unschlüssig welchen Weg sie zu gehen hatte, wollte Arwen sich schon für den ‚Verflucht seid ihr, Eindringlinge!' Weg entscheiden, als sie plötzlich ein Augenpaar auf sich gerichtet sah.  
  
„Hallo, unheimliches, gelbes Augenpaar! Wem gehörst du an?", fragte Arwen. „Unssss, mein Schatzzzz.", tönte es aus Richtung der Augen. „Uns? Wer ist uns?", fragte die Elbenfrau erneut und wurde als Antwort mit einer Tomate beworfen. „Nur wir fragen fragliche Fragen, gollum, gollum!"„Also gut", meinte Arwen und strich sich einige Tomatenreste aus den Haaren. „Dann fragt, werte Augenbesitzer!"„Wie viele issssssst einsssss plusssss einssss?"Arwen überlegte kurz, zählte ihre Finger ab und antwortete dann: „Zwei."„Falsch! Falsch! Gollum! Gollum!", kreischte das Augenpaar und hüpfte und drehte sich. „Einsssss plusss einssss issssst Eine, Schatzzzzz."  
  
Und als die Augen daraufhin regelrecht zu glühen anfingen begriff Arwen, dass nicht ‚ist' sondern ‚isst' und mit ‚Eine' sie selbst gemeint war. Doch ehe sie reagieren konnte, wurde die arme Elbin erneut zu Fall gebracht. Diesmal wieder vom kleinen Hobbit, der hektisch hopsend die Lichtung überquerte. „Schicksalsberg! Keine Zeit! Keine Zeit!", brabbelte er ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu stoppen. Die Augen jedoch schienen von seiner Gegenwart genauso irritiert zu sein, wie Arwen. „Diiiieeeeeb!! Wir hasssen ihn immerdar, gollum, gollum!!!!", hallte es scheinbar von allen Seiten kommend durch den Wald. Panisch ergriff Arwen daraufhin die Flucht, und merkte dabei gar nicht, dass der Weg, den sie in aller Eile nahm das Schild ‚Zum Verrückten Thronerben' trug.  
  
Begleitet von schrillen Schreien rannte Arwen immer tiefer und tiefer in den Wald, bis sie plötzlich gegen einen Zaun rannte und somit zum Stillstand kam. Und als sie ihr Bewusstsein wiedererlangte, hörte sie nicht weit entfernte Gesänge.  
  
„Viel Glück zum Nichtgekröntsein für dich!  
  
Für mich?  
  
Viel Glück zum Nichtgekröntsein für dich!  
  
Für mich?  
  
Für dich!"  
  
Vorsichtig näherte sich Arwen den Gesängen, die scheinbar aus einem kleinen Gärtchen kamen, in dem eine lange Tafel aufgestellt war. Bald erkannte Arwen, dass die Tafel von vorne bis hinten mit Teekesseln, Teetassen und Teegebäck bedeckt war. Außerdem sah sie, wie am anderen Ende der Tafel ein Mensch und ein Elb musizierten, während aus einer großen Keksdose gelegentlich ein Zwergenkopf herausblickte und fröhlich pfiff.  
  
„Bravi! Bravi!", rief Arwen begeistert und applaudierte den Sängern. Diese reagierten jedoch weit weniger begeistert auf Arwens Gegenwart. „Kein Platz! Kein Platz! Welch frecher Fratz!"„Aber . . . da sind doch so viele Stühle frei", entgegnete Arwen zögernd.  
  
„Tee?", fragte der Mensch und bewarf Arwen mit einer Tasse. „AUA!" „Verzeih, wir haben uns nicht vorgestellt.", sagte er entschuldigend und bürstete dem Elb seine Haare. „Ich bin Aragorn und das ist mein Freund Grünblatt Grünblatt."„PFEIF!!!", machte da der Zwerg. „Oh. Und das da drüben ist unser Hauszwerg Gimli."„PFEIF! PFEIF!"Arwen lachte. „Hallo Gimli. Hallo Grünblatt Grünblatt. Hallo Aragorn."  
  
„ARAGORN??", riefen der Mensch und der Elb entsetzt und bewarfen Arwen mit Teetassen. „Zucker?", fragte der Mensch, doch Arwen starrte ihn nur an. „Verzeih, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt. Mein Name ist Streicher." „Aber ich dachte Aragorn wäre dein Name?"„ARAGORN???", riefen der Mensch und der Elb entsetzt und bewarfen Arwen mit Kuchen. Sofort bot der Elb Arwen eine Serviette an und sprach: „Und das ist mein guter Freund, Elessar. Wir feiern heute zusammen Nichtgekröntsein."„Nichtgekröntsein?" „Ja!", rief der Mensch erfreut. „Wir werden heute nicht zum König gekrönt!" „Oh wirklich? Ich auch nicht!"„WUNDERVOLL!!", riefen alle drei und warfen Löffel in die Luft.  
  
„Viel Glück zum Nichtgekröntsein! Für dich!"  
  
„Für mich?"  
  
„Viel Glück zum Nichtgekröntsein! Für dich!"  
  
„Für mich?"  
  
„Für dich!"  
  
„Tee?", fragte der Mensch und bewarf Arwen freundlich mit einem Teebeutel. „Und nun erzähl uns deine Geschichte!"„Erzähl! Erzähl! Erzähl!", quiekte der Elb und warf mit Zitronen um sich.  
  
„Also gut.", spracht Arwen. „Ich bin plötzlich durch dieses tiefe Loch gefallen und-"  
  
„DER SITZ IST AUS!!", schrie der Mensch und warf Arwens Stuhl weit hinfort. „Bitte, nimm doch Platz!", sagte er und deutete auf einen anderen Sitz. „Mein Name ist übrigens Estel."„Ähm . . . jedenfalls-"„Tee?"„JEDENFALLS – ich falle da so durch dieses Loch und stehe vor diesem Mann und er hält mich glatt für einen Balrog-"„BALROG!!!", kreischte der Zwerg panisch und hüpfte aus seiner Keksdose. „Haltete den Zwerg!! Haltete den Zwerg!!", schrie der Elb und lief in den Wald, seinem Hauszwerg hinterher.  
  
„Tee?", fragte der Mensch, doch Arwen platzte langsam der Kragen. „VERRÜCKT BIST DU!! TOTAL VERRÜCKT!!"Da staunte der Mensch nicht schlecht. „Verrückt? Ja, so hab ich wahrlich noch nie geheißen. Ab heute soll mein Name denn also Verrückt lauten! Muahahahahahaha!"Verzweifelt schlug Arwen ihren Kopf gegen den Tisch, als plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel der kleine Hobbit vorbeigeeilt kam. „Hallo Elbin! Hallo Thorongil! Keine Zeit! Ring vernichten!", schnaufte er und verschwand im Wald. „TEEEEEE??", rief der Mensch ihm nach und warf ein Glas Marmelade in seine Richtung.  
  
Das war Arwen zu viel. Sie stand auf, klaute noch schnell ein wenig Teegebäck und verließ das Gärtchen, begleitet von den Freudengesängen des Menschen.  
  
„Ach wie gut, dass niemand weiß, dass ich Flügelfuß jetzt heiß!"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd setzte Arwen ihren Weg fort, bis sie erneut zu einer Lichtung kam. Oder war sie den selben Weg zurückgegangen? Denn sobald sie sich auf einen Baumstamm setzte, erschien links und rechts neben ihr ein Auge. „Mein Schatzzzz isst zurück, Schatzzzz!"Arwen erschrak fürchterlich und wäre fast auf eines der Augen getreten. Dieses hopste wütend zu seinem Partner und wurde plötzlich Teil eines sonderbaren Wesens, das außer einem lila Hut keine Kleidung zu besitzen schien. „Wassss suchsssst du, Elbinssse?"„Eine Toilette! Nein, warte mein Auto! Äääh, ich meine – ach weh, ich werde hier auch noch ganz irre!", jammerte Arwen und wusste nicht mehr recht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte. „Suchsssst du deinen Weg, Schatzzzz? Mein Coussssin dritten Gradessss verkauft schöne Wege, gollum, gollum!"„Ein Weg? Ein Weg! Oh ja, ich will doch Heim!", sagte Arwen.  
  
„Geh nach da, geh nach dort,  
  
Doch am besten gehst du fort!"  
  
„Was meinst du denn, sonderbarer Augenbesitzer?"Und ehe Arwen eine Antwort erhielt, wurde ihre Konversation erneut unterbrochen. Diesmal nicht vom eiligen Hobbit, sondern vom lauten Hufschlag eines Pferdes. „Im Reich Rohans sieht Isildur niemals Nackte!", quietschte die Augenkreatur panisch und verschwand in ihrem lila Hut. „Aber . . . aber was ist mit dem Weg?", rief Arwen ihr verzweifelt nach.  
  
„Alle Wege führen nach Rom.", tönte es von oben herab. Als Arwen ihren Kopf drehte, sah sie einen Reiter neben einem Pferd. „Was ist ein Rom?", fragte die Elbenfrau ratlos. „Kennst du keine CD Rom?", meinte der Reiter. „Nun, ich-"„AUF ZUR KÖNIGIN! IM GALOPP!!", rief er und ritt davon. Nun, genauer gesagt ritt sein Pferd davon und er lief hinterher.  
  
‚Die Königin? Vielleicht kann die mir helfen . . .', dachte Arwen, die darin ihren letzten Ausweg sah.  
  
„DU KANNST HIER NICHT VORBEI!!!", donnerte es von hinten. Erschrocken sprang Arwen auf, drehte sich um 103,7 Grad und stand direkt vor dem alten Mann, den sie bereits früher getroffen hatte. „Hier, tritt ein.", meinte er freundlich und zeigte auf einer Türe, die mit vielen Balken blockiert war. „Aber . . . die ist verschlossen."„Ich sagte doch – tritt ein."„Aber . . ."„NUN TRITT SIE SCHON ENDLICH EIN!!", knurrte der alte Mann. „Jaja, schon gut!", hauchte Arwen und warf sich mit aller Mühe gegen die Türe. Diese löste sich daraufhin in Luft auf und Arwen fand sich in einem grauen Labyrinth aus Stein wieder.  
  
Und erneut hörte sie von irgendwo Stimmen. Leicht genervt tastete sie sich die Steinmauer entlang, wobei sie darauf achtete, den Gesängen zu folgen. So kam sie schließlich in eine Art Vorhof, in dem hunderte von Bleche mit Semmeln lagen. Das seltsame daran waren allerdings zwei Männer, die panisch zwischen den Semmeln herumhüpften, diese mit dunkelbrauner Farbe bestrichen und dabei sangen:  
  
„Der Truchsess will lieber Brot!  
  
Der Truchsess will lieber Brooot!  
  
Wir kauften ihm Semmeln, nun sind wir in Not,  
  
Der Truchsess will lieber Brot!"  
  
Ruckartig wich Arwen einem leeren Farbtopf aus und fragte schließlich zögernd: „Was macht ihr denn da??"  
  
„Wir streichen die Semmeln braun!  
  
Wir streichen die Semmeln braun!  
  
Wir haben kein Brot und findet er's raus,  
  
Dann werden wir mächtig gehaun!"  
  
„Gehaun? Von wem?? Warum??", fragte Arwen ratlos.  
  
Da legte einer der beiden seinen Pinsel hin und knurrte: „Wozu singen wir hier eigentlich?? Hör gefälligst zu!!"„Aber ich-"„Lass mal. Mein Bruder will sagen; Wir haben aus Versehen Semmeln gekauft. Aber unser Vater isst lieber Brot und wenn er herausfindet, dass wir keines haben, dann-"  
  
„Der Truchsess will lieber Brot!  
  
Der Truchsess will lieber Brot!  
  
Wir kauften ihm Semmeln, nun gibt's ein Problem,  
  
Und bald schon da sind wir tot!"  
  
„Oh weh! Oh weh! Das klingt ja übel!", sprach Arwen verängstigt. Welch grausamer Mensch wäre nur im Stande seine Söhne aus so einem banalen Grund zu töten??  
  
„DER TRUCHSESS VON GONDOR!!", tönte es durch den Hof und sofort fielen die zwei Männer ehrfürchtig auf den Boden. Trompeten und Hörner erklangen und eine Reihe von flügelhelmigen Soldaten stellte sich links und rechts an der Seite des Hofes auf. Am anderen Ende der Reihe erschien schließlich ein kleiner Hobbit, ein anderer kleiner Hobbit, und verkündete: „Laaaadiiiieees and Gentlemeeeeen! Please welcome – THE STEWARD OF GONDOOOOOR!" Fanatischer, wenn auch erzwungener Applaus ging durch die Reihen und ein grimmiger, grauhaariger Mann schritt auf Arwen und die zwei Männer zu.  
  
„Mmmmmh, Vollkornbrot!", sabberte er entzückt und biss in eine der Farbsemmeln, die er jedoch Sekunden später angewidert ausspuckte. „IGITTIGITT!! DAS SCHMECKT JA WIE DUNKELBRAUN BEMALTE SEMMEL!!!", schrie er äußerst erzürnt und spuckte Farbe auf den Boden.  
  
„Wer hat es bemalt, mein Brot?  
  
Wer hat es bemalt, mein Brot?  
  
Der Schuft der es war wird bitter bezahln'!  
  
Ich mache ihn sofort tot!"  
  
Ängstlich pressten die zwei Männer sich so dicht an den Boden wie möglich, in der Hoffnung unsichtbar zu werden. Doch ihr Plan ging nicht auf und der Truchsess schrie schließlich mit polternder Stimme: „AB MIT DEM ZOPF!!"  
  
„Nein! Nicht meine männlichen gondorianischen Haare!", flehte einer der beiden, bevor er in Ohnmacht fiel und von ein paar Wachen weggetragen wurde.  
  
Der andere versteckte sich mit all seiner Männlichkeit hinter Arwens Rücken und hoffte erneut, nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
„Und du??? Wer bist DU???", fragte der Truchsess ärgerlich. „Ich bin-" „GENUG DER FRECHHEITEN!! Spielst du gerne ‚Brenn, Bäumchen, brenn'?"„Was?" „Wir zünden uns gegenseitig an und sehen, wär es länger aushält. Muuahahahahahahaha!" "Ähm, danke aber-""Komisch. Mein Sohn hat dieses Spiel geliebt. Egal. AB MIT DEM KOPF!!!"„War es vorhin nicht Zopf?" „Firmenupgrades.", meinte der Truchsess nur und zog ein Beil aus seiner Hosentasche.  
  
„RETTUNG NAHT!!", tönte es vom Himmel her und als alle ihre Köpfe hoben sahen sie Gimli, den Hauszwerg, Grünblatt Grünblatt und natürlich den verrückten Thronerben auf einem Golfschläger fliegen. „Verdammt!! Es ist Isildurs Erbe!!", knurrte der Truchsess. „Nein! Mein Name ist Klaus- Günther! Und jetzt steig schnell auf, Arwen, Arwen, Arwen, Arwen-"  
  
Arwen . . . Arwen . . . . Arwen . . . . Arwen . . . . Arwen . . . .  
  
„ARWEN!!!"  
  
„Tante Galadriel??!! Gott sei Dank!"„Hä?"„Wo ist der Truchsess hin? Und der seltsame Augenkerl? Und der kleine Hobbit? Und der verrückte Erbe??" „Die einzige Verrückte hier bist du. Dummes Kind, was musst du auch immer über meinem Vogelbecken einschlafen und jedes Mal fast absaufen??"„Du meinst, das war alles nur ein Traum?"„Drogenrausch wohl eher, aber wie du willst . . ."  
  
Damit zog sich Galadriel in ihr Gemach zurück und lies Arwen verwundert auf der Lichtung stehen. Sie war wieder zu Hause und alles war wieder normal. Erleichtert setzte sie sich ins Gras, atmete tief durch und genoss die Stille. Die Stille, die nur unterbrochen wurde von einem gelegentlichen: „Zu spät! Zu spät! Zum Schicksalsberg! Zu spät!"  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Sooo, und wieder ein Kapitel. Tja, nicht wirklich Grimm aber Märchen ist Märchen und wie gesagt – ich hatte ein breites Repertoire an Wahnsinn, das ich anwenden musste. Also verzeiht. ^_^  
  
@ seelenspiel: *verbeug* *bedank*  
  
@ Megchen: *megchen kleinen hausnazgul schenk* Ich sag dir, so einer is zig mal besser als ein suchglorfindel. was der alles findet, wenn seine seele dran hängt! *wissend nick*  
  
@ Grishhak: *aufschreib* S-t-e-r-n-t-a-l-e-r *mal machen werd* ^_^  
  
@ Vicky: Mail? Ich hoffe du meinst Review, sonst hat mein Filter wieder irgendeine Nachricht im endlosen Nichts verschluckt. *HEUL* Ach, bei nem endlosen Kater gewöhnt man sich irgendwann dran . . . denke ich ^_^* Über das aufeinanderstehen hab ich mir auch schon Gedanken gemacht . . . ich platziere Gimli unten. *muaha*  
  
@ ulunn: Rumpelstielzchen . . . herrlich . . . mjau, das is nur eine Frage der Zeit. Warten du musst, dann lesen du wirst! *grins*  
  
@ Naru: *lach* Jehovas . . . *schauder* ^__^;;; Öh . . . ja, die grausige Eintopfszene hab ich gesehen. Mmmmmmh! ^^;;;; und zu guter letzt *ungeduldig auf rohen hasen zeig* Naaaaaa????  
  
@ Calandra: Der Spiegel ist ja auch vollstens mir nachempfunden, und ich bin nun mal herrlich . . . und bescheiden . . .^^ thx!  
  
@ nachtschatten: danke, danke. aber sag, ist blaubart im ernst dieses totbrutale märchen mit der kammer und dem goldenen schlüssel? *schauer*  
  
@ palin-diamondbow: tja, fürchte dies ist wohl eher der nächste wahnsinn- streich, was die auch immer so nahe beinander liegen müssen *kopfschüttel*  
  
@ Aluyah: Die Gameshow wurde von ff.net gelöscht, weil sie eine „Chatfiction"war. Ja klar. -__- *knurr* Kennste animexx? Da hab ich die Fiction auch gepostet, wenn du lesen willst. (Penname ebenfalls Lacrima Draconis) Und nein, die Versicherung zahlt nicht. Zitat: „Humoristische Verletzungen des Körpers oder psychische Schäden aufgrund ausführlicher Beschäftigung mit Lacrima Draconis und / oder ihren Werken werden von unserer Chaos AG als selbstverschuldet berechnet und in die Schadensersatzbilanz nicht inkludiert. Zusatzklausl: Ätsch!"Zitat ende ^^* 


	8. Blaubart

Erklärung: dümdi + didi + didüm = lalalaaa trallali ladrihöö!  
  
Disclaimer: MOINS! MOINS! . . . moins? ALLES MIR!! MUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *überleg* Nee, doch nich. *schnüff*  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
~ Blaubart ~  
  
alias  
  
~ Dreitagebart ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
In einem friedlichen kleinen, brüchigen Tal lebte einst ein stattlicher Elbenfürst mit seinen drei Kindern. Zwei davon waren wie er stattliche Elbenmänner und trugen die Namen Elladan und Elrohir. Das dritte Kind war eine Elbenfrau von äußerst lieblicher Gestalt und unglaublicher Schönheit. Arwen, so wurde sie genannt. Von den meisten jedenfalls. Also, da war dieser Typ namens Glorfindel, der sie einmal sendezeitstehlende Hackfresse nannte und natürlich Erestor, der- aber ich schweife ab.  
  
Eines Tages trug es sich nämlich zu, dass eine Reiterschaft von Waldläufern im Tal einen Zwischenstopp einlegte, um symbolisches Benzin zu tanken, welches in echter un-symbolischer Weise natürlich noch nicht vorhanden war.  
  
Nun, diese Reiterschaft wurde angeführt von einem Menschen, der sich selbst Streicher nannte, mit Wandmalerei jedoch absolut nichts zu tun hatte.  
  
Und als dieser Nicht-wirklich-streichende Streicher gerade symbolisch sein Pferd auftankte, erblickte er die, die von der Mehrheit Arwen genannt wurde. Sein Herz war erfreut und jauchzte: „Boah, geil, ey!!"  
  
So trat er noch in der selben Stunde zu Arwens Vater heran, richtete seinen Finger gen Arwen und fragte: „Ey, brauchste die noch?"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd packte der Elbenfürst seine Tochter in eine Plastiktüte und übergab sie dem Waldläufer zur Wiederverwertung. Die Packungsbeilage der Elbin blieb jedoch auf der Theke liegen, wo sie von Arwens Brüdern gefunden und sogleich gelesen wurde.  
  
Name: Arwen  
  
Art: weibliche Elbin  
  
Vorteile: Passt farblich meist gut zur Badezimmereinrichtung  
  
Nachteile: Beginnt zu jodeln, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlt  
  
Die zwei schenkten dem jedoch keine große Bedeutung und freuten sich stattdessen umso mehr, das Badezimmer endlich nicht mehr mit einer Frau teilen zu müssen.  
  
Arwen war inzwischen mit Streicher nach Gondor gestrichen, wo dieser eine für einen Waldläufer ungewöhnlich große Zitadelle besaß. Außerdem war er ungewöhnlich viel Herrscher über Gondor, was für einen Waldläufer auch nicht gerade Standart war.  
  
Doch Arwen konnte es nur Recht sein. Immerhin hatte sie nun eine unglaublich große Zitadelle und unheimlich viele Badezimmer.  
  
Bald heirateten die beiden und herrschten gemeinsam über Gondor, wobei Arwens Aufgabe darin bestand, dem König Luft zuzufächeln und kalte Getränke zu bringen, wenn er einmal wieder politisch wichtige Entscheidungen treffen musste.  
  
So vergingen die Jahre und eigentlich war alles Friede, Freude, Apfelmus, wäre da nicht eines Tages dieser seltsame Kerl zur Pforte hereingerannt.  
  
„Sie haben Post!", verkündete er in einer sonderbar elektronischen Stimme.  
  
„Häää?", antwortete Streicher in all seiner königlichen Grazie.  
  
„Meeting in Edoras –stop– Herrschaftsstreitigkeiten –stop- dunkler Schatten wächst heran -stop- stoppe nicht und vernichte das Übel -stop- Gezeichnet: Gandalf, der Grauenvolle"  
  
„Und was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Arwen verwundert.  
  
„Das heißt, dass ich zu meiner Geliebten nach Rohan muss, weil sie mir wahrscheinlich schon wieder irgendeine Schwangerschaft andrehen will. Also echt, das nächste Mal mach ich einen auf Hentai. Hmpf.", knurrte Aragorn, rief sein Pferd, sattelte seinen Diener und verabschiedete sich von . . . nein, Moment. Er sattelte seine Frau, rief seinen . . . nein, auch nicht. Er sattelte sein Pferd, rief seinen Diener und verabschiedete sich von Mutti. Genau, das war's.  
  
Doch in weiser Voraussicht hatte er eine Notiz für Arwen an den Kühlschrank getackert.  
  
‚Ey Alte, Finger weg vom höchsten Zimmer im höchsten Turm!'  
  
Diese Nachricht nahm Arwen untertänigst zur Kenntnis und beschloss sich fest daran zu halten, schon alleine weil sie Stiegen steigen ohnehin verabscheute.  
  
So blieb sie einige Zeit lang alleine. Und aus einiger Zeit wurden einige Tage, aus einigen Tagen wurden einige Wochen und aus einigen Wochen . . . na ja, eigentlich war's das dann auch schon.  
  
Denn eines Tages, es muss wohl irgendwann in der dritten Woche gewesen sein, verspürte Arwen das dringende Bedürfnis, ihren Lippenstift nachzuziehen. Kein Problem bei insgesamt 7 Badezimmern, die ihr zur Verfügung standen.  
  
DENKSTE!!  
  
Das erste Badezimmer war nämlich wegen Renovierungsarbeiten gesperrt. Das zweite Badezimmer besaß keinen Spiegel. Im dritten Badezimmer lungerten ein paar grafittisprayende Drogenjunkies herum. Im vierten Badezimmer hielt Noah gerade eine Sintflutübung ab. Das fünfte Badezimmer war wegen Nachbarschaftsstreitigkeiten nach Bree umgezogen. Das sechste Badezimmer war von einer seltsamen Autorin besetzt, die dauernd etwas von Apfelmus dahersang und mit Feuchtigkeitstüchern nach Arwen warf. Das siebente Badezimmer schließlich war bereits unter den Schatten des Dunklen Herrschers gefallen und nur noch unter dem Namen Düsterzimmer bekannt.  
  
Da saß Arwen nun. Ohne Badezimmer und ohne Lippenstift.  
  
Da fiel ihr die Botschaft ihres Mannes ein. Und clever . . . oder besser gesagt querdenkend wie sie war schlussfolgerte sie, dass nur ein Badezimmer es wert sein könne, beschützt und versteckt zu werden.  
  
So eilte sie flugs in den höchsten Turm und öffnete die Türe zum höchsten Zimmer.  
  
Dahinter befand sich aber keineswegs ein Badezimmer, nein nicht einmal ein Spiegel.  
  
„KREISCH!!!", kreischte Arwen als sie sah, was denn nun wirklich der Inhalt des höchsten Zimmers im höchsten Turm war.  
  
„Hilf uns! Hilf uns!", jammerten drei Gestalten, die an der Wand des Zimmers festgebunden waren.  
  
„Streicher ist ein Betrüger!", sagte die Erste.  
  
„Er ist nicht der echte König!", sagte die Zweite.  
  
„Er will nur Kalif an Stelle des Kalifen werden!", sagte die Dritte und wurde sofort darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass sie aus dem falschen Drehbuch las. „Wie auch immer", meinte sie darauf und fügte hinzu: „Er ist böse!! Du musst ihn aufhalten!!"  
  
„Wen aufhalten?", fragte eine Stimme, die rein zufällig genau dem Menschen gehörte, von dem gerade eben die Rede gewesen war.  
  
„ISNOGUD!"  
  
Nein, der aus dem **richtigen** Drehbuch.  
  
„STREICHER!"  
  
Ja, genau der.  
  
„KREISCH!!!", kreischte Arwen.  
  
„STÖHN!!!", stöhnten die drei Gefangenen.  
  
„Aber, aber, geliebte Ehefrau. Warum kreischst du denn? Hast du etwa Schuldgefühle, weil du MEINE ANWEISUNGEN NICHT BEFOLGT UND SO DEM LESER MEINE BÖSEN PLÄNE OFFENBART HAST???"  
  
„Och nö, eigentlich nicht. Aber du hast schon wieder diesen Dreitagebart, obwohl ich dir gesagt habe, dass du die Enthaarungscreme ruhig ver-"  
  
„GENUG!!!", genügte, - ähm, schrie der-nicht-streichende-Streicher-der- ebensowenig-König-von-Gondor-war. „Dafür sollst du sterben!"  
  
„Für die Enthaarungscreme?", fragte Arwen verwundert.  
  
„NEIN!!! Für die Tatsache, dass du meine Anweisungen nicht befolgt und so dem Leser meine bösen Pläne offenbart hast – hör halt mal zu!!!"  
  
„Ach so, das meintest- Moment, sagtest du sterben?"  
  
Streicher blätterte im Drehbuch. „Ja, das sagte ich. Auf Seite 156, dritter Absatz, letzte Zei- hey, an deiner Stelle würde ich mich bedroht fühlen."  
  
Dies war ein hervorragend gewähltes Stichwort. Denn augenblicklich begann Arwen sich äußerst bedroht zu fühlen und tat natürlich genau das, was das Sich-bedroht-fühlen bei Einer wie ihr mit sich zieht.  
  
„JODELITRAHIDEHÜÜÜÜÜÜÜDILIHOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Und das Jodeln schallte über die Stadt, über Wiese, Feld, Wald und Berg, sogar bis in das Tal der Elben.  
  
„Hast du das gehört?", fragte Elladan.  
  
„Mhm. Vater muss wohl wieder für dieses seltsame Musical proben.", meinte Elrohir.  
  
„Das glaube ich nicht.", erwiderte Elladan.  
  
„Warum nicht?", erkundigte sich Elrohir.  
  
„Na ja . . . Vater schafft es wenigstens, einen Ton für 5 Sekunden zu halten.", informierte Elladan.  
  
Grottenschlechte, musikartige Laute?? Das konnte nur Eines bedeuten!  
  
„MODERN TALKING IST WIEDER ZUSAMMEN!!!", kreischten Elladan und Elrohir voller Panik.  
  
Na ja, so gesehen kann es dann also doch zwei Bedeutungen haben.  
  
„LACRIMA DRACONIS IST UNTER DIE MUSIKER GEGANGEN!!!", kreischten Elladan und Elrohir dem Herzinfarkt nahe.  
  
Okay, vielleicht hat es doch mehrere Bedeutungen. Aber könnt ihr euch vielleicht auf die fixieren, die im Drehbuch steht?  
  
„ARWEN FÜHLT SICH BEDROHT!!!"  
  
Danke. Das baut mich auf.  
  
Ahem. In der Tat war es so, dass sich für Arwen in der Zwischenzeit eine ernsthafte Bedrohung ergeben hatte, da Streicher sie mit einem Küchenbeil durch die Zitadelle jagte.  
  
Im Elbental jedoch zögerten Elladan und Elrohir keine, oder höchstens 3 bis 7 Sekunden, und machten sich sofort, oder nach höchstens 3 bis 7 Sekunden, zur Rettung ihrer Schwester auf.  
  
Mit ihren treuen Pferden Metro und Supersonic eilten sie noch in der selben Sekunde, oder höchstens mit 3 bis 7 Sekunden Verzögerung, nach Gondor, wo ihre Schwester inzwischen wirklich, wirklich sehr übel bedroht wurde.  
  
„JODEL!! JODEL!! HOLADRIHÜ!!!"  
  
„Das nützt dir jetzt auch nichts mehr!", verkündete Streicher böse und zielte mit seinem Beil auf die in die Ecke gedrängte Elbin.  
  
„HALT EIN, SCHURRRRKE!", riefen Elladan und Elrohir wie im Chor.  
  
„Hä? Was?", fragte Streicher fragend. „Oh Mist, mehr Elben!"  
  
„Haaaaa Haaaaa!", lachte Arwen.  
  
„GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", schrien Elladan und Elrohir, bevor sie sich auf den nicht-streichenden-Streicher-der-auch-nicht-wirklich-König-von- Gondor-war stürzten.  
  
Eine teure, mit Spezialeffekten gefüllte Kampfszene später:  
  
„Elladan! Elrohir! Ihr habt mich, Gondor und diese drei Typen dort, die ich nicht kenne, gerettet!", sagte Arwen dankend und zeigte auf diese drei Typen dort, die sie nicht kannte.  
  
„Auch wir danken euch!", sprach einer der drei Typen. „Und als Dank sollt ihr dieses Königreich und ein Tütchen Badeschaum als Geschenk erhalten."  
  
„JUCHHU!!", riefen die Elbenmänner.  
  
„HALT!!", rief Arwen.  
  
„Was? Was ist los??"  
  
„Das könnt ihr aber echt sowas von vergessen. In diesem doofen Königreich gibt es kein einziges ordentliches Badezimmer. Ne Leute, lasst mal stecken. Wir gehen zurück nach Hause."  
  
„Oooooooooooch!!!"  
  
„Nix ooooch! BEWEGUNG!!", mahnte Arwen und zog ihre Brüder an den Ohren aus der Zitadelle, zurück in das brüchige Tal der Elben.  
  
So lebten die Drei mehr oder weniger glücklich im Elbental, vereint mit ihrem Vater und in Besitz eines funktionierenden Badezimmers.  
  
Diese drei Typen dort, die Arwen nicht kannte, übernahmen die Herrschaft über Gondor und ließen viele Badezimmer bauen.  
  
Und Streicher?  
  
„NA WARTET!! IRGENDWANN, JA DAS SCHWÖRE ICH, IRGENDWANN WERDE ICH MICH AN EUCH ALLEN RÄCHEN, ABER SOWAS VON!! UND DANN WERDE ICH ENDLICH KALIF AN STELLE DES KALIFEN!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
~ ENDE ~  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +  
  
Na immerhin mal was anderes. ^_^;;  
  
Aber Blaubart war immerhin der Wunsch von vielen, aaaaaalso . . .  
  
@ nachtschatten: *notier* Du siehst, irgendwann kommt alles dran. ^_^ Gibt nur leider viel zu viele Märchen und viel zu wenig Zeit. *seufz*  
  
@ ulunn: Kokain in Cola? *auf ihre Colaflasche guck* Abgefüllt 1903. Hm. Das erklärt einiges. MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ^____^  
  
@ Megchen: Böser Hausnazgul! Böser, böser Hausnazugul!! Hmmm, vielleicht solltest du dem zu suchenden Objekt erst mal einen gelben Plastikring umhängen?  
  
@ palin-diamondbow: och, du updates doch eh ganz brav. *tätschl* *tätschl* ^^**  
  
@ Vicky23: Peter Pan? Hhhhmmm, na ja, is schon ganz schön lang das Teil. Ich kann's ja mal versuchen, aber keine Garantie, dass das irgendwann was wird!! Und freut mich, dass ich dir Alice nähergebracht habe ^_^! 


	9. Hans im Glück

Erklärung: Lange Updatelosigkeit mal Sex plus Drugs plus Rock'n'Roll = ein Kapitel!  
  
Disclaimer: Meins?? MEINS???? .... I don't think so.  
  
Lacrima Draconis proudly presents  
  
- Hans im Glück -  
  
alias  
  
- Boromir im Koma -  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
In einem fernen Land namens Gondor gab es einst eine Familie mit dem Namen Hurin. Um ihre Angehörigen wanden sich zahlreiche Sagen, Geschichten, Erzählungen, Märchen, Mythen und Gerüchte.  
  
„Ist das nicht alles das Gleiche?"  
  
Halt die Klappe!!  
  
Ja, ähm... wie gesagt ... und Gerüchte. Eines davon berichtet vom ständigen Zwist des Familienvaters mit seinem jüngsten Sohn. Warum dieser so lange anhielt und wie er überhaupt entstand war nur wenigen klar, bis sie eines Tages folgende Erzählung hörten;  
  
In einem fernen Land namens Gon-  
  
„Du wiederholst dich!"  
  
Halt die Klappe!!!  
  
„Du wiederholst dich noch immer!"  
  
ICH SAGTE- .... ach, hör doch einfach mal fünf Minuten zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen!!  
  
„...biiiiiitte."  
  
Danke. Also; In einem fernen Land namens Gondor lebte einst ein junger Mann, der den Namen Boromir trug. Doch die Familie des jungen Mannes war arm, da seine Mutter tot und sein Vater stinkfaul war. Geschwister hatte er keine und so musste er als illegaler Orkzüchter bei seinem fiesen Nachbarn Sauron arbeiten.  
  
Als er dies viele Jahre lang durchgehalten hatte, sprach Sauron eines Tages zu ihm-  
  
„Die fünf Minuten sind um! Kann ich wieder reden?"  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
„...schon gut, schon gut. Bin ja schon still."  
  
Seufz. Wie auch immer ... Sauron sprach also zu Boromir;  
  
„Junge, du hast mit gut gedient. Als Zeichen meiner Dankbarkeit ... oder vielmehr, weil es die Gewerkschaft verlangt ... gebe ich dir nun deine schon lange fällige Bezahlung."  
  
Boromir war von großer Freude erfüllt, als Sauron ihm sodann einen Ring aus purem Gold überreichte.  
  
„Dies ist ein Ring sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden, ins Dunkel zu treiben und ewig zu binden.", sprach Sauron. „Allerdings könnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, was ich damit anfangen soll. Bring ihn also zu deinem Vater und tausche ihn für Essen und Kleidung ein."  
  
Mit diesen Worten entließ Sauron Boromir aus seinem Diensten. Dieser machte sich glücklich auf den Weg nach Hause, wo sein Vater – durch eine Briefmotte bereits von der frohen Nachricht unterrichtet – bereits auf ihn wartete.  
  
Doch just als Boromir die Grenze Mordors überschritt, wurde ihm etwas Grauenvolles bewusst;  
  
‚Pfoah, he. Des san jo sicha zehn Minutn rüber nach Minas Tirith. Des muas i oba net ernsthaft ois z'Fuas gengan, oda?'  
  
Oh doch, das musste er. Nun ... jedenfalls hätte er das müssen, wäre ein gerade vorbeifliegender Nazgul nicht durch seinen leidenden Gesichtsausdruck zur Landung veranlasst worden.  
  
„He, Bursche! Dein leidender Gesichtsausdruck veranlasste mich zur Landung! So sag, was ist denn geschehen? Hat Sauron dir schon wieder den Weihnachtsbonus gestrichen?"  
  
„Na, na, des net. I hob jo eh wos zoit kriagt. Nur mog i des net durtn noch Minas Tirith umischleifn. I hob jo koa Pferd oda so, wast..."  
  
Verwundert durch den Dialekt des Jünglings sprang der Nazgul erst mal zur Sicherheit ein paar Schritte zurück. Dann jedoch sah am Hals Boromirs die Bezahlung seines Arbeitgebers baumeln. Diese erfüllte ihn mit großem Verlangen und er exklamierte: „GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIB!! MIRMIRMIRMIRMIRMIR!!!"  
  
Boromir – durch dieses plötzlich sehr aufdringliche Verhalten erschreckt – wich seinerseits ebenfalls ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung.  
  
„Naaaa! Des g'hert mia! Los des in Rua!"  
  
Der Nazgul jedoch wollte dies nicht in Ruhe lassen und dachte sich deshalb eine List aus. Nun, List ist vielleicht nicht das richtige Wort, da er Boromir kurzerhand niederschlug, sich den Ring krallte und lachend davonlief.  
  
„MUUUUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Als Boromir nach einem kurzen Wachkoma-Intermezzo wieder zu sich kam musste er feststellen, dass seine Bezahlung für unzählige Jahre treue Dienste verschwunden war. Frustriert stand er auf und bereitete sich auf einem mühsamen und traurigen Heimmarsch vor, als ihm plötzlich etwas auffiel.  
  
„JÖSSAS!!!", rief er voller Verblüffung auf. Was ihm nämlich gerade aufgefallen war, war das Reittier des Nazguls. Besagter hatte nämlich seinen Flugdrachen nach dem Diebstall des Ringes vollkommen vergessen, weshalb dieser nun vor den Toren Mordors lag und ein Nickerchen machte.  
  
Erst hatte Boromir Angst und wollte schon schnell das Weite suchen. Doch gerade, als er das Weite gefunden hatte und schon fast auf dem Weg nach Hause war, ergriff ihn eine Idee!  
  
Und so ergriff auch er etwas und zwar die Zügel des Flugdrachens. Dieser wieherte erschrocken auf-  
  
„Halt, halt, halt!!"  
  
Was denn jetzt schon wieder???  
  
„Ich wollte ja eigentlich nix sagen, aber-"  
  
Dann tu es auch nicht.  
  
„ABER so geht das nun auch wieder nicht. Wie bitteschön soll ein Flugdrache wiehern?"  
  
Wäre es dir lieber, wenn er Muh macht?  
  
„Quatsch! Aber er könnte ja zum Beispiel-"  
  
WAS AUCH IMMER!! Das tut doch nichts zur Sache!!  
  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Achte nur nicht auf die Details in deiner Geschichte, es wird den Lesern schon nicht auffallen ... kein Problem, stört sicher niemanden. MACH RUHIG WEITER SO!!"  
  
.... das gedenke ich zu tun. Wo war ich also? Ach ja...  
  
Der Reitdrache hatte gerade irgendein reitdrachiges Geräusch von sich gegeben und erhob sich nun mit Boromir auf seinem Rücken in die Lüfte. Erfreut stelle Boromir fest, dass sein Plan aufzugehen schien. Er würde mit einem Reittier bequem nach Hause fliegen und dieses dann gegen Essen und Kleidung eintauschen.  
  
Nun muss jedoch erwähnt werden, dass Boromir nicht die geringste Ahnung von der Gangschaltung oder allgemeinen Steuerung eines Flugdrachens hatte. Leider fiel dies selbigem Tier bald auf, weshalb es einen Kurzstreckensprintflug ins Gebirge wagte, um Boromir dort in einer scharfen Linkskurve gegen eine Felswant zu semmeln.  
  
Kichernd ließ es sich nach dem gelungenen Kunststück auf einer Bergspitze nieder und überließ Boromir seiner zweiten Gehirnerschütterung.  
  
Dieser wurde jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit von einem vorbeiziehenden Ork aufgeweckt.  
  
„HEDA! Uno: Wer bist du? Duo: Was machst du auf meinem Berg?? Trio: Ist das dein Flugdrache auf der Bergspitze???"  
  
Auf Frage eins bis zwei wusste er spontan keine definitive Antwort, auf Frage drei konnte er jedoch in einem sicheren „Aye, that's me dragon." antworten.  
  
Der Ork schnüffelte – von der englischen Sprache und dem Yorkshire-Akzent des Menschen verwirrt – nachdenklich in der Luft herum, bis ihm schließlich etwas einfiel und er dem unfreiwilligen Bergbesucher sofort freudig einen Dolch an die Kehle hielt.  
  
„So und nun hör mal gut zu; Ich schnappe mir jetzt deinen Drachen und verzieh mich nach Rio! Wenn du versuchst mich aufzuhalten, wirst du es dein Leben lang bereuen, was dich dann allerdings nicht mehr stören wird, da dein Leben in diesem Falle nur mehr sehr, sehr kurz sein wird! Solltest du mich aber ungestört ziehen lassen, so darfst du dir nachher unten im Berg mein Haustier abholen und dies als einen Tausch sehen. Verstanden??"  
  
Boromir war kurzzeitig eingeschlafen und verstand kein Wort, hielt es aber im Angesicht des spitzen Gegenstandes neben seiner Hauptschlagader für weise, einfach mit dem Kopf zu nicken.  
  
Dies hatte zur Folge, dass der Ork hastig die Spitze des Berges erklomm, sich auf den Drachen schwang und mit einem letzten „YIIIIIIIHAW!!"gen Süden flog.  
  
Boromir jedoch blieb einsam und verlassen auf seinem Bergpfad hocken, ohne Ring, ohne Transportmittel und ohne- nein, mit gravierender Sprachstörung. Und da er sonst nichts zu tun hatte, dachte er nach.  
  
‚So this lad's been talkin' 'bout summit down t'mines, aye?'  
  
Und obwohl er sich selbst nicht ganz verstand, beschloss er einfach mal den Berg hinab in die Mienen zu gehen. Dort nämlich – so erinnerte er sich nun – hielt der Ork sich angeblich ein Haustier, welches nun Eigentum Boromirs war.  
  
Dieses jedoch war keineswegs eine kleine, essbare Zwischenmahlzeit, so wie Boromir es sich erhofft hatte, sondern ein ausgewachsener, übellauniger Balrog.  
  
„GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!", muhte der Balrog, als er Boromir zu Gesicht bekam.  
  
„ABER BALROGS KÖNNEN NICHT- ach, vergiss es!!!!"  
  
Das werde ich. Nun, als der Balrog also so aufflammte und seine Peitsche peitschen ließ, packte Boromir die Angst und er beschloss die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
  
Leider allerdings wurde er zuvor selbst von etwas ergriffen und zwar von dem Balrog.  
  
„Oh bloody shite!", exklamierte Boromir und dies zurecht, da er gerade im Begriff war, wieder einmal unsanft an eine Felswand geworfen zu werden.  
  
Was danach geschah, bekam Boromir logischerweise nicht mit. Soviel sei jedoch gesagt, dass es etwas mit einer Flamme, noch mehr Gepeitsche, einem Sturz und dem Satz „Du kannst hier nicht vorbei!"zu tun hatte.  
  
Irgendwann jedoch musste der Gondorianer ja wieder aufwachen und als er das tat, stellte er fest, dass-  
  
„Oh mein Gott! Welch kuriose Koinzidenz! Ich besitze plötzlich die Abilität des hochdeutschen Sprachgebrauchs!"  
  
Ja, das auch.  
  
Was jedoch viel wichtiger für den Verlauf der Geschichte war, war der Stab, den Boromir am Rande eines Abgrundes liegen sah.  
  
„Heurika! Welch formidables Holzstück! Der Usus des selbigen als Stock für den Spaziergang wird mir von immenser Nützlichkeit sein!"  
  
Was Boromir damit sagen wollte war, dass das Gehen für ihn nun nicht mehr allzu mühsam war und er sich deshalb schleunigst auf den Heimweg machte.  
  
Als er jedoch einige Zeit gewandert war, traf er auf einen Zauberer. Oder genauer gesagt traf der Zauberer auf ihn. Oder genauerer gesagt traf ihn der Zauberer. Und zwar mit einem Palantir, den er gerade aus seinem Fenster geworfen hatte.  
  
„VERFLUCHTES MISTSTÜCK! SCHON WIEDER KEIN GUTHABEN UND EIN SCHEIß EMPFANG!! DAS DARF DOCH WOHL NICHT WAHR SEIN!!!", fluchte er Zauberer und sah seinem Medium der Kommunikation nach, als es aus dem Fenster gesegelt war.  
  
So entdeckte er zwangsläufig auch den Menschen, den er damit KO geschlagen hatte.  
  
‚Na toll.', dachte sich der Zauberer. ‚Erst ist mein Palantir im Arsch und jetzt kill ich auch noch so einen dämlichen Passanten und darf erst wieder vor Gericht gehen. Ich hab das ja alles so satt!'  
  
Verärgert machte sich der alte Mann daran, die Stiegen seines Turmes hinunterzugehen, um die Leiche schnell im Wald zu begraben. Unten jedoch stellte er zwei Dinge fest. A: Der Tote war noch gar nicht tot. B:  
  
„EIN ZAUBERSTAB!!"  
  
Ja, ein Zauberstab. Denn im Gegensatz zu Boromir wusste der Zauberer, dass man solche Holzstücke zu wesentlich mehr als nur zum Wandern verwenden konnte.  
  
Begeistert von seinem Fund, doch frustriert von der Tatsache, dass er nun doch keine Leiche sondern wahrscheinlich eine Klage wegen Körperverletzung am Hals hatte, beschloss der Magier einen letzten Versuch der Schadensbegrenzung zu unternehmen.  
  
Er hieß seine Diener also an, den verletzten Gondorianer samt Palantir nach Rohan zu schicken.  
  
So geschah es dann auch und schon am nächsten Morgen fand sich Boromir im Briefkasten des Königs von Rohan wieder.  
  
„Eomer!!! Hast du einen Gondorianer und einen sprechenden Stein bestellt??"  
  
„Quatsch, das muss Eowyn gewesen sein!"  
  
„Blöde Göre! Verflucht sei der Tag, an dem ich ihr einen Account bei besorgt habe!"  
  
„HEY!! Was redet ihr da??? Das ist doch Schwachsinn!! Sofern das keine Tasche von Gucci ist, habe ich nichts damit zu zun!!"  
  
„EINE GUCCI TA-"  
  
„Wartet mal, wartet mal! Vielleicht gehört das Ding ja Grima, der hat neulich nämlich Stunden bei ebay verbracht!!"  
  
„Du hast Recht, das wird's wohl sein."  
  
„GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Und so trug es sich zu, dass Boromir samt Palantir und Verpackung im Gemach von Grima Schlangenzunge landete.  
  
Dieser hatte jedoch lediglich eine DVD Kollektion bestellt und war keineswegs erfreut mit seinem neuen Mitbewohner. Was Grimas Aufmerksamkeit allerdings doch auf sich zog war der Palantir, den Boromir mit sich trug. So machte er sich schnell daran, den Bewusstlosen mit einem spitzen Stöckchen zu pieken, um ihn zum Aufwachen zu bewegen. Als ihm dies endlich gelang, stellte er jedoch fest, dass sein Gast eine eigenartige Art der Sprache gebrauchte und sowieso nicht mehr ganz dicht schien.  
  
„Unmenschliche Kopfschmerzen ich habe! Hochdeutsch sprechen ich nicht mehr tue! Frustriert mich das macht!"  
  
„Nun mal langsam, Kumpel. Also was auch immer du sagen willst ... äh, egal. Hey, willst du mir vielleicht diesen vollkommen wertlosen Palantir schenken?"  
  
„Vergessen du das kannst. Mein einziger Besitz er ist."  
  
„Okay, okay, dann eben nicht. Aber ... wie wär's mit einem Tausch?"  
  
„Schlag auf den Kopf er involviert?"  
  
„Hä? .... na ja, was auch immer. Hör zu; Du gibst mir das Steinchen und ich gebe dir ... ähm ... öh .... ein prachtvolles Pferd ... und .... ähm .... ASPIRIN!!!"  
  
„ASPIRIN???"  
  
„Aspirin." „Erfreuen mich das tut! In den Tausch einwilligen ich werde!!"  
  
Gesagt, getan. Boromir wurde sowohl seinen Palantir als auch seine Kopfschmerzen los und machte sich per Pferd auf den Weg nach Hause.  
  
An den Ring, den er seinem Vater eigentlich mitbringen sollte, dachte er gar nicht mehr. Er war einfach nur glücklich, nicht mehr doppelt zu sehen.  
  
Doch dieses Glück hielt nicht lange an. Denn als Boromir eine halbe Stunde vor Erreichen seiner Heimatstadt noch schnell eine Pinkelpause einlegte, wurde sein Pferd plötzlich von einem jodelndem Maulwurf erschreckt, sodass es vollkommen verstört das Weite suchte.  
  
Natürlich nicht ohne Boromir zuvor einen kräftigen Huftritt zu verpassen, der ihn für einen weiteren Nachmittag kaltstellte. Armer, armer Gondorianer! Was musste sein Sprachzentrum nur alles erdulden!  
  
Er selbst war allerdings auch dementsprechend arm dran. Denn außer Kopfschmerzen hatte Boromir nun nichts mehr. Und ich meine wirklich nichts, nicht mal mehr eine Abnormalität seiner Sprache!  
  
Was sollte er nun nur tun? Der Abend war gerade angebrochen und seine Heimatstadt war nicht mehr weit entfernt. Jedoch hatte er nun nichts mehr, was er seinem Vater bringen konnte. Kein Essen würden sie haben und keine neue Kleidung. Oh, welch unendliches Leid!  
  
Dennoch ... Boromir wollte seinen Vater nicht mehr länger in Sorge um ihn warten lassen und machte sich deshalb schnellen Schrittes auf nach Minas Tirith.  
  
Und als er dann bei Sonnenuntergang in der Stadt war, setzte er sich an den Rand eines Brunnens und machte noch eine letzte Pause, um Worte zu finden, mit denen er seinem Vater die Geschichte seiner schrecklichen Reise erzählen würde.  
  
Doch als er da so saß, hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch, das aus dem Brunnen zu kommen schien.  
  
„HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Verblüfft sah Boromir nach unten, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen, da der Brunnen zu tief und zu dunkel war.  
  
„Heft mit! Ich bin in den Brunnen gefallen!! Bitte holt mich hier raus!!"  
  
Das ließ sich der von Natur aus äußerst heroische Gondorianer natürlich nicht zweimal sagen. Das heißt ... eigentlich schon aber nur deshalb, weil er es das erste Mal nicht verstanden hatte. Na ja, wie auch immer. Boromir holte also so schnell wie möglich ein Seil, warf es in den Brunnen und zog die sich dort befindliche Person an die Oberfläche.  
  
Es stellte sich heraus, dass diese Person ebenfalls ein Bürger Gondors war. Es war ein Mann, höchstens ein paar Jahre jünger als Boromir selbst. Und er war sehr erfreut über seine Rettung, dieser Mann.  
  
Denn augenblicklich sprang er Boromir um den Hals und warf ihn zu Boden.  
  
„Aua!! Was soll das??"  
  
„Du hast mich gerettet!! Dankedankedankedanke! Dafür sollst du mich nun zur Frau nehmen dürfen!"  
  
„WAS???"  
  
„Na ja, die Sache ist die; Eigentlich sollte ja eine Freundin von mir heute in diesem Brunnen fallen und geheiratet werden, aber dann hat sie sich beim Schach spielen den Finger verstaucht und konnte nicht kommen. Sie hat mich also gebeten für sie einzuspringen und na ja ... hier bin ich."  
  
„Aber ... aber ... aber-"  
  
„Jaja, schon gut. Das Heiraten ist wahrscheinlich eine blöde Idee. Ich hatte auch eigentlich gehofft, dass eine kriegerische, kampflustige und starke Maid hier vorbeikommt und mich befreit. So wie diese Eowyn aus Rohan. Mann, das ist vielleicht eine Frau. Ähm ... wie auch immer. Das Problem ist nur, dass ich im Fixen Glauben an eine Heirat bereits mein Haus verkauft habe und meine Familie verlassen und so weiter und jetzt habe ich nichts und niemanden und ich bin ja so alleine und .... kann ich bei dir bleiben?"  
  
‚Na toll. Da versucht man einmal heroisch zu sein und was hat man davon? Andererseits...'  
  
Andererseits hatte sich Boromir schon immer einen jüngeren Bruder gewünscht. Und so eine fröhliche Persönlichkeit würde sicher auch seinem Vater gefallen und ihn aufheitern, besonders, da ihnen außer immateriellen Freuden ja nicht mehr viel blieb.  
  
Doch als Boromir und sein neuer Bruder endlich das Haus ihres Vaters erreicht hatten...  
  
„Boromir!!! Was ist mit deinem Akzent passiert? Und wo ist Saurons Lohn für deine langjährigen Dienste?? Und wer ist dieser Typ da???"  
  
„Nun, das war so..."  
  
- wenige Stunden später -  
  
„.... und dann schließlich nur mehr mein neuer Bruder, sprich dein neuer Sohn."  
  
Stille.  
  
„Was sagst du dazu, Vater? .... Vater?"  
  
Unsere Geschichte endet hier, kurz bevor ein sehr lauter, sehr böser Fluch im ganzen Lande Gondors zu hören war.  
  
So spricht die Vorgeschichte der Legende und den Rest .... also mehr Flüche ... na ja, das kennt ihr ja schon....  
  
- Ende -  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #  
  
Seht es euch an! Es ist vollbracht! Nach Jahren! Endlich wieder ein Märchen! Zugegeben, es ist nicht besonders gut, aber ich bin nun mal aus der Übung ... seufz.  
  
Verzeiht mir und macht ruhig weiter Vorschläge für mehr Charaktere oder Geschichten!  
  
[at] alle: Muchas Danke für eure Reviews! Bin im Moment leider zu verwirrt einzelne Teile zu beantworten, aber falls es wichtige Fragen gibt, die ich übersehen hab ... fragt nochmal. (unschuldig pfeif) Bis denne! 


End file.
